Four Aces
by gyo mapuri
Summary: Fearing for her life, Neon Nostrade runs away from her father. She meets Hisoka who foretells her future. And his predictions fulfill themselves one by one...
1. PART ONE

**DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE!**

**Note: For the first part, refer to Greed Island Arc. **

**-------  
**

**RUNAWAY DAUGHTER**

It was late afternoon. The ideal time for sunsets. A pair of white doves traced the golden path the sun created and flew towards our stone mansion only to be appalled by his sudden cry.

"Tell me! Tell me! How could I pay for everything without her nen?! Turn her back the way she was before! Her nen! Her nen! Give it back!"

I wiped my tears silently. My father. He had been raving like that since I lost my ability to predict the future. But then, what could I do? It was gone without me knowing why. I turned my head back to my window hoping to see the birds but they were gone.

"Please calm down, sir," said my chief bodyguard Kurapika. "I will do everything I could to help her get it back.

My father seemed to relax a bit a while when Kurapika added, "According to my observation, there's an eighty-twenty chance that she would be able to get it back. If her nen has become dormant, it can always be revived. But as I see it, her nen might have been stolen."

"Stolen?!" my father yelled. "How could—how could her nen be stolen?! Oh! If it were stolen, bring the thief here and I'll chop him to pieces!"

My knees trembled. I have never heard him shout as violently as that before. Oh, but I should be happy. He was concerned about me…no. About himself. His status. There's no use denying it. For all I knew, he only used my ability to gain wealth and fame. I was his stepping-stone, his ticket towards his ultimate dream to become one of the Mafia's Ten Godfathers. I bit my lip. Now that my nen is gone, I am…of no use to him. I sobbed. He might simply get rid of me.

The thought made me tremble all the more. My eyes widened involuntarily. Suddenly, I felt something cold run up and down my spine. He might…get rid of me. Does it mean that he is going to kill me? _No!_ my mind screamed. I don't want to die yet!

I shivered. The sudden thought of dying was horrible. Ah, surely, my father won't do such thing to me. But…he did kill some of his men. _Oh, but they weren't related to him by blood whatsoever, right?_ My uncle. His brother. He did kill him over a land dispute. he was capable of doing such thing to his own brother, he might also be capable of doing it to his own useless, good-for-nothing daughter. I shook my head. _No! My father won't kill me! He won't! My Papa is a good man! He_—

"Neon?! Where are you?!"

My whole body shook with unexplainable fear. I love my father but I…don't want to die yet. Without second thoughts, I went to my dressing room, grabbed a bag and took my clothes. No! Not all! I can't carry them all! Money! I need money! But I couldn't use my credit cards. He could trace me with them. Cash! But I couldn't withdraw without his authorization!

"Where is she?!"

I almost choked as a mixture of sweat, tears and air went down my throat. Jewels! I could sell them at high prices! I ran towards my jewelry closet and grabbed every gem I could lay my hands on. The necklace. Its pink diamond pendant shone with light from long ago…

"_Come, my dear," he said. "Do you like it?"_

_I pouted. "Hmm…it's pretty. But I like the blue one better."_

"_But it belonged to your mother, dear. Oh, I see her whenever I look at you. Why you look exactly like her!"_

"_Hmm…but I am prettier! I got my nose from you."_

Tears fell from my eyes. My father…he can't…kill me, right?

"Neon!"

My frightened heart began to beat wildly. I shoved everything into my bag without hesitation. What was on my mind was escape. Survival. I don't want to die yet. Not yet! And if I will die, I don't want my blood to stain my father's hands.

I ran towards the veranda. How would I…escape? I was standing on the second floor and—

"Neon! Are you in there?!"

I jumped. Fortunately, I fell on a heap of fallen leaves. I wasn't hurt at all. I ran.

"Where is she?!" I heard his voice thundering all over the mansion.

"Ah, the Miss…"

"But she wasn't there!"

I ran all the more till I couldn't hear him anymore. The guards might search for me but this mansion was in the middle of a thick forest and I know the trail better than they do. I had been crossing this path since I was a child. Yes, I was a child long ago. A child who used to order people around. A reckless teen whose whims were followed by everybody including my father. He lavished me with expensive clothes, jewelries and precious items. He even went to underground auctions to give me what I wanted so much—rare body parts. He gave me everything I wanted back then and that was because he knew he could gain the money back, and earn even more, by using my ability of prophecy. Then one day, he realized that I lost it. I thought it didn't matter. But when he realized that it was gone forever, he began to grow impatient, raving and yelling, killing me with his rage. Yes, he wanted to kill me! But I won't let him. His hands…I don't want him to soil his hands with my blood.

I wanted to pass on the darkest passages. The sun was no more and a very few stars twinkled on the night sky. I went on and on. Luckily, my energy did not seem to run out. And despite the fear, I felt something good inside of me. At last I am free! No more restrictions, no bodyguards. But I felt danger as well. Oh, but I cannot do anything about it. I preferred to defend my life while risking it by going to the outside world. Death might be okay as long as my father wouldn't cause it. _My father_… Tears formed on the sides of my eyes. _Ah, quit crying, Neon,_ I told myself. _You're a big girl now. It is your decision to leave, isn't it?_

I sighed. Yes, it is my decision. I am an adult. I am already eighteen. From now on, I will be responsible for my actions. I'm…

I finally saw the road. I ran as fast as I could. There's no stopping now! I placed one hand in my pocket. I felt a little relief when I felt some paper money therein. I called for a taxi. "York Shin downtown," I said.

The feeling of nervousness never left me even as I went down the cab and walked towards the ATM machine in front of the supermarket. My hands were trembling. I withdrew a five hundred thousand zenis on one card, another five hundred thousand on the other and the other and the other till I got a billion. [The zeni has a lower purchasing power compared to the dollar. XD]

When my withdrawal was over, I walked towards a nearby bench and slumped myself wearily on its strong support. Yosh. Even though I am physically weak and ignorant about the ways of the world, I am Neon Nostrade, a mafioso's daughter. I mustn't fear anything. Not even death. I ought to be brave.

"Now what should I do?" I asked myself. Here I am, bewildered and empty. I must think of something. I'm a part of the mafia ain't I? I buried my face on my palms. "Oh, what should I do?" I murmured. This disaster which has befallen upon me is too great a burden for an eighteen-year-old girl like me. I sighed.

"Problematic, are we?" said a male voice from behind.

I was alarmed. Robbers! I stood up and pointed at his face the knife I hid on my long dress. Upon turning my head, I saw a tall muscular man wearing a Joker costume.

"Oh! The little miss has a knife!" He laughed.

My fists clenched. He looked so strong but I can't tremble now and melt like butter. I'm a part of the mafia, ain't I? Hey, why do I keep repeating that line?

He smiled wider. His feline eyes still studying me. "Hm, I'm not a robber if that's what you think. Let's just say I want to…experiment with you."

I wanted to cry! Now it seems like I'm going to die!

"Hm, I've got new cards, you know," he continued ignoring my scared expression. "The vendor told me it could be used for fortunetelling. But it isn't a tarot deck so what's the catch? Then I heard you say 'Oh, what should I do?' My!" He laughed again. "Can I use this on you?" he asked.

"Eh?" I mumbled.

"I know a fortunetelling game using an ordinary deck, you know. What do you want to know? Your future career? Your lovelife?"

My eyes grew wide but not with fear. "My lovelife?" I whispered. "You can tell if I would get married or not?" I asked totally forgetting my horrible escape. I can't understand why his offer seemed so enthralling.

"Yes, of course," he said and gave me a grin. "Shall we start now?"

-------

Edited: 091209


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**-------  
**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Will she be alright? Ne? Will she be alright?" asked old Light Nostrade frantically. Well, what father won't be frantic knowing that his precious little daughter was wheeled into the delivery room? Though he couldn't actually hear it, he knew Neon was screaming from the pains of childbirth. "Will she be alright."

"She will be alright," Kurapika replied.

"Oh! But she's too young to do a normal delivery! She can't endure so much pain!" he said walking to and fro the waiting area.

"Boss," said the hunter, "the best thing you can do for your daughter is to stay calm and keep quiet. And please don't say she can't make it. Your daughter isn't a child anymore."

Light nodded. "I—yes, I know," he mumbled. He tried not to get anxious but he couldn't help it. He was too worried. He sighed. It was his fault alright. He scared poor Neon out of her wits a year ago that she ran away. But he had been looking for her the whole time! He even spent millions of zenis scattering pictures of her all over the world and offered a billion for the person who could bring her back to him. Indeed, somebody found her and brought her back. But to his surprise, the man did not accept the money. He asked for something else.

The door opened. His wandering mind went back to reality when the doctor came out of the delivery room at last. The man looked strong yet gentle. He could sense compassion on the person's aura. On those dark eyes flowed a great deal of warmth and tenderness. "Are the relatives of Miss Nostrade present?" he asked.

"Yes, yes!" Light said waving both hands. "I'm her father!"

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations. She made it. But where is her husband?"

"She doesn't have one," he replied. "How about the baby?"

"Robust boys," the doctor replied. "She gave birth to twins."

-------

Edited: 091209


	3. A Joker's Prophecy

**DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**-------**

**A JOKER'S PROPHECY**

"And there you go," he said drawing the deck with a flair.

I blinked. In a few seconds, the cards were laid neatly down the bench on closed positions forming seven vertical lines. At the end of each column, one card was left open. I looked at cards rather puzzled and confused. Then I pouted. "That's solitaire!" I complained glaring directly at his shimmering eyes. We were facing each other being seated at the opposite sides of the bench.

He grinned at me. "Oh yes it is," he said, "but I know how to interpret it." He gave me a sly smile. "The cards will look into your past, present and future and I can read it with one hundred percent accuracy. But I can't distinguish past from present and future so please bear with me. I might use future tense to mention the things which happened in the past or present."

Should I believe him? I sighed. Oh well, if he was trying to deceive me, what in the world would he get? Nothing. And I won't gain anything from it either. Ah, yes, I would gain something. Amusement. Oh, I have nothing to do for the moment anyway so why worry? "It's okay," I said finally. "Please start."

His eyes narrowed in delight. "My pleasure," he said licking his lips. I fidgeted. Aww. He looked more like a maniac. But I wasn't scared at all at such possibility. But I felt the scare turning into annoyance as he continued to stare at me doing nothing.

"Ne, why aren't you playing it, Mister?" I asked.

He laughed. "Excuse me; you have to play it yourself. I'm just an interpreter."

I sighed in boredom thinking that it was just a simple game. But as I started to play, he interpreted my every move. "You will be running away from someone who, in your opinion, wanted to harm your existence…"

I fidgeted in surprise. That moment I immediately understood why many elite people, including some of the mafia community's Ten Godfathers, relied so much on my prophecies. My muscles grew tense with excitement.

He grinned even wider. "You will eventually succeed in your escape," he continued pointing a finger at a King of Spades, "but it was a big mistake." He then pointed at a number ten diamond at the other side.

A mistake? I felt relief which swept all my fears away. So my father wasn't trying to kill me at all. I smiled and rested my face on my right palm. If that is the case, then I must go back home! Hm? But I want to know more! I sat up and moved more cards one by one by opening some them.

"You will realize that you made a mistake afterwards," he said, "and you will attempt to go back to that person you are running away from. But," he stopped and pointed at a Queen of Clubs, "you won't succeed..."

My relief turned into indescribable fright. I won't...succeed? Then it means that...I won't be able to go back home? Wait a minute! Did he just read my thoughts a while ago?

"...for the moment," he finished.

I exhaled. I gained relief once more. _I'ya! I thought I'm gonna die in fright!_

"Oh, so you will be able to go back to that guy, huh." He shook his head a little. "But," he said picking a Queen of Hearts and put it under the King of Spades, "you will be purged." He opened another card, a Jack of Clubs, and placed it under the Queen. "Washed." He opened a number ten diamond and placed it under the Jack. "Cleansed." He opened one more. A Jack of Diamonds. "Tested with fire."

I gulped two times. _My gosh! I never thought it would be this serious!_

There weren't any cards I could open so I picked one from the ones which weren't included in the lines. It was a diamond. A number nine. I placed it under a black number ten. "Well, this one," he said pointing at it, "represents the person who will steal something very precious from you which will lead you to undergo all your miseries."

My heart began to pound so fast. That person was…

"_Stolen?! How could—how could her nen be stolen?! Oh! If it were stolen, bring the thief here and I'll chop him to pieces!"_

…the one who stole my nen. I picked one more card. A number three heart. I can't place it anywhere so I picked more cards till I found it finally, a black number eight. A club.

"…and this one," he said pointing at it, "will be your adviser and guide to the future." My scared face managed to smile. Why, that one was no other than the jester himself. "Eight also represents circles. Boundlessness. Infinity. This clearly means that this person's words will forever be within your memory. Since this card is numbered eight and such number doesn't have any opening, it means that your guide is very near you." How accurate!

"Now please continue, dear," he said. I obeyed. And he read them too. "The Jack of Hearts is a Royal symbol. The heart suggests care while the sword signifies protection. This person is your protector but according to its position, he or she is located far away from where you are now.

"The King of Spades signifies authority." He looked at me. "This is the person from whom you are running away from. He is beside your protector and that protector is obviously under his authority."

"_Tell me! How could I ever pay for everything without her nen?! Turn her back the way she was before! Her nen! Her nen! Give it back!"_

"_Please calm down, sir. I will do everything in my power to give it back."_

My protector was my chief bodyguard Kurapika and that King of Spades…was my father. Tears fell from my eyes. He blinked looking at me. "Eh? Daijoubu ka? Do you want to stop it?"

"No!" I said instantly and wiped my tears dry. "I want to know more. please continue."

He shrugged. "Please continue." I did so. "…this people will take away all you material possessions and leave you behind poor and desolate. But you will retrieve it all so don't worry."

"…beware of this person. He will befriend you at the start but will attempt to take your life in the end..."

We opened more and more cards. I listened to him with all my heart and tried to memorize every word he uttered. His voice wasn't serious at all but full of foreboding. It was all so mysterious and fantastic. How did he find me? How did he know that I needed his guidance? I don't even know his name and he didn't know mine either. Ah, perhaps my destiny was already written in the stars.

I finished it! I opened all cards except four. The aces obviously. Oh, but all I did was pick the number two diamond and placed it under a number three spade.

"And there it goes!" he said triumphantly. "You did it finally." But he blinked afterwards. "Eh? A're? What happened?"

I looked at his astonished face. "Nani?" I asked.

He rubbed his chin with his fingers. "I don't get it. Only one card is supposed to be left here but there were four." Then he seemed to have realized it that he laughed aloud.

I pouted. "Eh?! Why are you laughing?!" I said angrily.

He shook his head slowly with his usual grin. "My! You're such a charmer, aren't you?"

I pouted still. "Wakaranai."

He laughed still but gently this time. "The cards say that your lovelife would include four men."

"EEHH?!" I yelled. "I get to marry four times?!"

He laughed out more them apologized for doing so. Then he grew quite serious. "Gosh! How would I explain it? Uh, can I do it piece by piece?"

"Yes, please," I said stressing every syllable.

"Okai. Let's do it in an orderly manner," he said. "Let's start with the first one. Kindly open it, my little miss." I obeyed. It was the Ace of Hearts. "The symbol heart represents the emotions. Love. Happiness. Romantic involvement. Your beloved. Your knight in shining armor. Because you opened this one first, of all those guys, this is the one nearest to you." How I wanted to melt! I would meet my love soon! Oh! How happy would I be!

I opened another one. The Ace of Clubs. "The symbol of the club is a clover leaf," he said. "Leaves symbolize life. Fertility. Copulation. Lust. The personification of an aphrodisiac. The best bedmate you will ever have."

"EEH?!" I yelled in complaint. "I already have my knight in shining armor, right? I don't need this one anymore!"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's the cards telling me everything. I'm just reading it all."

I frowned. Hm! I don't want to see that other guy. Ah, I know! The moment my knight in shining armor comes, I'd marry him immediately! I picked another card. The Ace of Spades.

"The spade is a dual symbol. Comfort and friendship, misery and death. The personality of this person is also dual so he may show you a smiling face even if his insides are in fury. But since the symbol points upward, there's a great chance that he will be in a good mood when you meet. Otherwise," he said inverting the card, "it would mean death. Your nemesis. Your executioner." I gulped feeling scared. He smiled. "Don't worry. His head will cool down the moment you two meet." I picked the last one. The Ace of Diamonds.

"Diamond suggests wealth. Status. Stability. Marriage." He grinned. "This man will persuade you by fair means or foul to be tied with him in wedlock. But if you choose this person, wealth will flow like snow." He licked his lips. Aww. That maniacal expression again! "Oh," he said, "So it means you have to choose between these guys. Lucky you."

I frowned. I didn't feel lucky at all! Those guys seemed terrible. A sex maniac, a double-faced impostor and a desperate guy who will do everything just to get married. _Disgusting!_ Oh, but the knight in shining armor! Ah, I will definitely choose the Ace of Hearts!

"It's almost over. Kindly put the aces on top of the other cards so that you may finish the game." I obeyed. As I arranged all of it, he spoke, "Before anything else, may I remind you that the position of this people won't remain like this forever. They won't remain in one place but would move time and again till they reach you. The order of meeting them is fixed though."

He blinked and gazed at the dark sky. "Hm? What else? Ah, I almost forgot. Since they are both black, the personalities of the club and the spade might resemble each other—cold and unreadable. You might get confused which is which. Oh, but you'll know it then. The same rule does not apply between the heart and the diamond. The heart is compassionate and gentle. The diamond isn't."

Ah, I will definitely choose the heart!

"One more thing—"

We were disturbed by the frantic ringing of a nearby cellphone. "Excuse me," he said picking the phone in his pocket. Then he answered it. "Hello?—Oh, it's—yes,yes. Of course!" He laughed and walked away. "Hm? That's quite cute!" And he laughed and laughed all the more and walked so fast that he vanished into the darkness.

"Hey!" I yelled as if recovering from a shock. "Where are you going?" How idiotic am I! Yelling at an empty space. It seems like he will never come back. Oh, I don't know his name still. "A-a'no," I said at last, "I don't…know your name yet…"

It was all useless. He's gone. I sighed. Just then I heard someone shout: "HEY! I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU MY NAME YET! I'M HISOKA!" It was the joker's voice!

I shouted back: "MY NAME'S NEON!"

Whether he heard me or not, it didn't matter to me. I smiled back regaining my senses. I was like in a trance when he did the fortunetelling. It was so amazing! I never thought ordinary decks could be used in making prophecies. I looked back at the bench where the cards were but to my surprise nothing was there! "A're? Where are the cards?"

A faint blow of the wind struck my face and tousled my long pink hair. I sighed. Oh well, after that fortunetelling what will happen to me? Oh I should have asked him about business instead! The cards. I don't care about them either.

"Hey!" I said to myself stamping one foot. "I'm hungry! Where should I go? I don't have servants here and I can't return home either. Ah, maybe I should go to a restaurant."

With that, I walked away from the bench when a thing went past my head and flew right into my open palm. A Card. A Queen of Hearts.

"_Queen of Hearts…this person will take away all you material possessions and leave you behind poor and desolate…"_

_No way!_ I turned to run only to be blocked by a big figure. A large bony man with long hair and sparse whiskers. "Not so fast," he said with a smirk and pointed a gun at my head. "Give me your bag."

-------

Edited: 091209


	4. Of Armors and Eyeglasses

**DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**-------**

**OF ARMORS AND EYEGLASSES**

"Give me your bag."

I shivered. Why, the prediction came true! Immediately! Other cards came falling down. A two, a three, a four, a five, a six and a ten all diamonds. There was also a King of Hearts and a Jack of Clubs.

"…_these persons are insignificant but you must be careful for meeting them might be a matter of life and death_…"

I trembled upon seeing other men surround me. They were all armed either with guns or knives. How I wanted to shout at them for their cowardice! I'm just a little girl and they're all big burly men. How ungentlemanly! But I knew I couldn't. I'm simply too scared to do so.

"Hayaku!" said the big man still smirking. My facial muscles twitched. His whiskers looked terrible. "Ne, are you gunna give it to me or not? Don't tell me you wanna die—"

"No! I—I—I'll…" I tearfully handed him my precious bag which contained all my reserve clothes, my money and my jewels. "Here." He snapped it away from me. _There goes my wealth-bag! Taken away by this—this filthy creatures!_

The seemingly boss guy opened it and yelled at his comrades. "My! What a fortune! We're millionaires!"

"Majide?!" said another man as thin as a walking stick but armed with a baseball bat. The other men gathered around their leader.

"Aww! This girl is wealthy, ne? Can we kidnap her? We can ask ransom from her family later. Ne? Ne?"

"No way! She might belong to a dangerous clan. Think about the mafia."

The thin guy gave a toothless smile. "As usual, boss always makes sound decisions!"

And they went off laughing leaving me…so poor and desolate…aww! I heard myself fall to the ground with a thud. Then I cried so silently punching everything I could lay my hands on.

Those predictions! Why do they have to be so accurate? _Oh! How I wish they won't come true at all!_ Eh? What about the Ace of Hearts? I changed my mind immediately. _Well, I really want to meet that guy_. I wiped my tears, stood up and started to walk. But I couldn't prevent myself from feeling so pitiful. Here I am, wandering and lost. Yes, I'm lost. I don't know which way to go. When would my knight in shining armor show himself up?!

A card fell on my hand. Oh no! Don't tell me it's one of those other people who will rob me of my possessions? If it was another thief, what more could I give? I don't have anything else except myself and my clothes! Oh! I hugged myself as tight as I could. My gosh! Will they strip me naked? Or carry me off and sell me in filthy auctions?

"…_you will be purged…washed…cleansed…tested with fire…"_

I stamped my feet. Nya! I don't wanna be tested by fire! I'm just a little lady trying to go to a restaurant to feed my rumbling stomach! What's wrong with that? Why do I have to be punished so severely? I got so emotional that I began to cry.

"Miss?" said a male voice. "Are you alright?"

My blood boiled like the waters of hell. (Hell doesn't have waters, ne? It has?) How dare him disturb my emoting moment! "Shut up, baka! Those filthy robbers took all my money away! How could I be alright? Idiot! Hey! Don't tell me you're a robber too!" My eyes widened in fright all of a sudden. This guy might be a— "Oh no! You're a robber!"

I looked all around. How unlucky! The place was a secluded one. There were no other people around except me and the man behind me. I wailed. "Have pity on me! I don't have anything worthy to be stolen." I quickly removed my jacket. "Here, take this! This jacket is from the Hyundae line, the most expensive clothing brand in the world." He did not take the jacket nor answered me. Seems like he wanted more! I removed my outer blouse. "Here, take this one too. This is worth five hundred thousand zenis." He remained silent. I cried all the more. "Yeah right! You can take all my clothes away but don't you dare touch me or I'll fight you to death!" I turned around and pointed my knife at him.

"Chotto matte kudasai!" he said raising his hands in surrender. "I'm not a robber!"

I raised my eyes and got a good look at his face. I saw a tall brunet with narrow yet not so narrow dark eyes. His skin was somewhat lightly tanned and shone in a bright bronze sheen under the light of the side street lamp. The formal coat-and-tie attire he wore fitted his obviously muscular body quite well. All in all, he looked ordinary. A typical man one would meet everyday. But there was something in his eyes which held me so enthralled and captivated. They were overflowing with indescribable kindness. And it was enough to make me forget my anger.

"I just met a group of gangster guys and recovered this bag. This must be yours," he said and handed me the big pink lacey bag he was carrying in his right hand.

"A—Arigatou," I whispered. I took the bag from his hand but dropped it later. I was trembling. He was…

"Hm? The bag was too heavy for you, ne? Do you want me to carry it for you?"

I felt all my blood rush into my face. Never in my life had I encountered someone like him. "Is—is it alright with you?" I asked.

"Of course!" he replied immediately taking the bag from me. "Where do you live?"

I turned my eyes into the ground. I couldn't face him with this blush painting my cheeks red. Should I tell him my address? Ya' da. I want to stay with him for a little while. "I—I actually ran away from home…" I began.

"Eh? Nani? Care to tell me the reason why?"

I heaved a deep sigh. But it didn't work at all. It won't get rid of the blush all over my face. "I…thought my father would kill me, that's why." I was surprised when he dropped the bag angrily.

"Kill you?! How could a father attempt to kill his own daughter?!" he yelled. Then his eyes widened a little while. He sighed. "I—I'm sorry." He calmed down a little and took my bag back. "I'm so sorry for reacting like that, ne?" He shook his head. "Aww! Calm down, calm down!" he said to himself.

"Daijoubu," I said. "I just acted out of paranoia. I don't think my father would really kill me. He's a good person. I just got scared when he yelled and raved like a madman."

He sighed once more but smiled a little. "Well, I think you need to go back home and confront your father about the problem. That's the only way to calm things down. But if you don't feel like it, you can stay at my place."

My heart began to beat wildly. "H-Honto ni?"

"Yup!" he said.

"Then…can I stay there tonight? I'm not used walking alone like this. I usually have bodyguards and maids around me." I couldn't understand why I am so honest with him. Well, it's his angelic eyes which made me tell him the truth.

He looked at me obviously astonished. "Maids and bodyguards?"

"Hai," I said. My happy expression changed into a slight pout when upon seeing the surprise written all over his face. "Oh, I can take care of myself! I even know how to brush my teeth! It's alright, ne? Ne?"

He smiled adjusting the dark glasses which fell back on the bridge of his nose. "It's alright," he said. "Just be careful next time you come here. Make sure to bring all your servants with you. And once you get back home, don't try to run away again like this. Robbers are everywhere and they won't spare anybody. Not even a girl like you." I was taken aback. If he were some opportunist guy, he should have asked my name and inquired about my family but he did not. "Yosh! Shall we go now?" I nodded still staring at his kind face. We started to walk.

"A—A'no, Mister..."

"Hn?"

"You're name is?"

"Ah yes, I forgot," he said with a slight chuckle. "I'm Leorio. Gouda Leorio. (I'm using his seiyuu's surname.) Well, it should be Leorio Gouda, ne?" he said. "But in my country, the surname is written or spoken first before the given name." I waited. He might ask my name this time. Oh well, he did not.

"And I'm Neon. Neon Nostrade," I told him voulntarily. It's alright. He must know who I am. I'm staying at his house in the first place. But hey! I shouldn't have told him my surname. He might know my father and I don't want to go back home yet!

"Nostrade?" he said. "I think I know someone with the name Nostrade." I trembled. This is bad! "But I think it's not Nostrade. Ah, yes. It's Nostradamus. Do you know that guy?"

Phew! That was close! "I don't."

"Eh? But your surnames sound almost the same. That guy's famous for his accurate prophecies, you know. He even…"

He talked on. We walked on. I wasn't listening to him. I simply grinned still staring at him. It was too late when I realized I slipped. Aww! I don't know what would happen to me. Fall in a ditch? Tumble like an idiot? It did not happen alright. He caught me.

"Hey, are you feeling dizzy?" I closed my eyes pretending to be unconscious. I heard him laugh. "Oh well, I guess you're tired, ne? Do you want me to carry you up?"

I opened my eyes in delight. "Honto ni?!"

"Uh-huh, so you don't have to faint," he said wearing the pink bundle like a packbag. Well, it can be carried like a packbag. I wanted to shout for joy when he finally carried me up like a baby. I leaned on his chest. It was so strong and warm that I felt so at home. And his scent. I knew it wasn't an expensive perfume but it smelled so good. And I suddenly remembered something. The card. Ah yes. Before he appeared, a card fell into my hand. But he mesmerized me so much that I did not have the chance to look at it at all. I opened my palms and looked at it. And my face grew even redder than before for in my hands lay an ace. The Ace of Hearts.

-------

Edited: 091209


	5. Broken Glasses, Broken Heart

**DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**Note: a'no, chapters entitled Chapter 1, 2 and so on are the events w/c happened a year after Neon-san made her escape. Chapters w/ individual titles like this narrate events w/c happened to Neon-san before she went back home. ;)**

**-------**

**BROKEN GLASSES, BROKEN HEART**

"Yosh! We're here!" he said not putting me down. I looked up. It was a large apartment type building. It did not look posh at all. It was too cheap for my taste. But as long as my knight in shining armor is beside me, I won't care about cheapness at all. Oh, what a knight indeed! He saved me during the period of my distress. When those robbers took all my wealth away, he recovered them for me. That moment I remembered my guide's words.

"…_this people will take away all your material possessions and leave you behind poor and desolate. But you will retrieve it all so don't worry."_ It was…all there. The prophecy made it clear. And meeting Leorio-san…

"_Because you opened this one first, of all those guys, this is the one nearest to you."_ I smiled in delight. _Sugoi! That joker is my guide indeed!_

"I live here, you know. On the tenth floor," Leorio-san told me. "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Hai!" I said with a nod.

"Very well," he said with a warm smile. "There's no elevator inside so I'll just carry you till we reach my room. Is that alright with you?"

_Gawsh! It was more than alright!_ "Hai!" I replied leaning on his chest.

"Yosh!" He began to walk inside.

My…Before I met him, I never believed that one could fall in love at first sight. But looking at him now—i'ya—just touching him made me believe it completely. My…what girl wouldn't fall for a man like him? So kind and gentle. Compassionate and tender. Then I remembered the guide's words again. "_…the heart is compassionate and gentle. The diamond isn't."_ Hmp! I don't care about that diamond! He's obviously a freak. _"…since they are both black, the personalities of the club and the spade might resemble each other…"_ Oh, I don't care about the club and the spade either. What I want is the heart!

Hm, but the cards told me that I would meet those other guys. _But I don't want to meet them!_ Ah, I know! I will propose marriage to Leorio-san tonight! _Wow, Neon! You're so intelligent!_ I laughed. Such a simple thing! Thanks to my guide, I already knew what would happen to me. It means that I can evade those undesirable people!

I grinned like the Cheshire Cat of the legend. My plan would surely work out! Leorio-san is my Ace of Hearts so it means he can't say no. It means that he feels the same way for me. But did the guide tell me about this guy's feeling towards me? I racked my head for possible answers. Nothing came out. Ah, why do I need to refer everything to that joker's words? In order to understand things clearly, one must read between the lines. And I know how to read between the lines! Leorio-san loves me too!

"Here we go!" he said. "Can I put you down?"

"Hai," I replied. I felt happy standing back on my feet. But oh! I want to be carried by him forever! I stared at the wooden door. Here we are. Should I propose to him later? No. Time is gold. I will propose now! "Leorio-san—"

The door opened. A porcelain-fair skinned woman was standing in front of us. A raven haired lady with bright cerulean eyes. She smiled upon seeing my Ace of Hearts. "Hey, why are you so late?" she asked totally ignoring me.

Leorio-san scratched his head. "Gomen da sai. I saw a group of gangster guys at Sixteenth Avenue. They stole this poor girl's bag so I…"

"So you fought them and gave her bag back," she said casually. "Okay." She opened the door wider. Then she looked at me and smiled. "Your name is?"

"N-Neon," I replied. She simply nodded, turned her back and went to the living room. My! She looked so beautiful! And so intimidating! Who could this girl be? His sister?

"A'no, Neon-chan," he said closing the door behind us, "that lady is Anita. She's pretty, ne?"

I nodded. "And she looks so strong," I added. "Is she your sister?" I asked.

He laughed. "Oh, no! She's my fiancée!"

I stepped back. My heart stopped beating. It seemed to me like the world crumbled to pieces. His…fiancée..?

"I met her on the Hunter Exam, you know. Gosh! I fell in love with her at once. I even started to court her but she was so tough back then! Haha! She even tried to kill my friend Killua! My! She's so precious to me, you know. I won't let her go."

I stepped back and opened the door. His…fiancée…

"Eh? Neon-chan? What's wrong?"

Anita stood up. "What happened?"

"She's crying!"

"Must be the result of the shock she received from those robbers. Do you have a tranquilizer?"

"On my drawer. I'll get it."

No! My Ace of Hearts…has a fiancée?! I ran away. Anita caught me. I struggled. "Neon-chan!" she said with the uttermost concern. "Neon—"

I don't know where I got my strength but I managed to kick her away. I saw he roll on the floor. Damn that joker! He should have told me that the Ace of Hearts won't be…

"Neon-chan!"

…won't be mine!

"Neon-chan!"

It was all because of her! _Damn you, woman!_ I could sense that her concern for me was indeed genuine but my heart won't respond a bit. I simply hated her too much to recognize the goodness in her.

"Neon-chan!"

I must get out immediately. I felt like I'd die if I won't. But I couldn't see the doors! My tears made everything so blurry. In an instant I spotted a glass window. I pushed it. It won't open! I heard their voices.

"Neon-chan!"

I removed my shoe and shattered the window completely.

"My God! Neon-chan!"

I jumped off. If I would die now, it's alright. At least I won't see those other aces. At least I would die on my own. At least my father would be relieved. I would be gone for good. _Goodbye, world_.

A flash of lightning approached me. Oh, so I won't die by my own hands. I would be electrocuted. The moment I fall down, I would be double dead. How nice.

"…_you will be purged…washed…cleansed…tested with fire…"_

_Chucks! It isn't fire. It's electricity._

The lightning went closer. My eyes remained open. I did not fear it at all. I welcomed the current inside of me. It was painful. The electricity flowed into my veins. Now I'd die for sure. My eyes closed. I couldn't afford to command them anymore. It seemed to me that all my systems were broken down completely. I surrendered everything. Well, I couldn't do anything about it, right?

_Matte! I'm still alive!_ I felt like I regained all my strength. And gained even more. I opened my eyes. Oh, I was being carried by the lightning! I could still feel the electric current flow with the blood inside my body but there was no pain anymore. I looked up. I saw heavy dark clouds all around me! I tried to extend my hands to touch them but I was pulled by something I don't know.

Then I fell down. Fell so fast. I closed my eyes once more. Yikes! I might break all my bones to pieces. I heard myself fall to the ground with a loud thud. There was no pain at all. My bones weren't broken. I sighed with relief.

The lightning was gone. Oh my! People might inquire about the lightning, ne? My! I forgot I was in York Shin!

"A're?" I looked around. I'm…not in York Shin at all. I wore back the shoe I was clutching. "This isn't York Shin, right?" I asked myself. The place wasn't familiar at all. It was dark. And so smelly. I could see garbage all over. Is this a dumpsite? I raised my head to look up. There were meteors racing on the dark sky. So many meteors. Where am I?

I walked around. There were no people at all. _My gosh! This is indeed a dumpsite!_ I felt relieved when I saw a shadow walking on a distance far away. At last, I saw a fellow human being trapped in this filthy place! I followed it.

How about Leorio-san? I sighed. _Oh, I really love him a lot! But what can I do? He's in love with his pretty fiancée!_ The thought of him made me want to cry more. But to my surprise, there were no tears forming on my eyes. Seems like my heart recovered immediately. _Oh but I really love him!_ I walked on still following the strange shadow ahead of me.

Ah, I know! Those other aces might have been prepared purposely to help me mend my broken heart! _Ohohoho!_ I don't care which one I would meet tonight. Oh! If I were to meet one ace, I would propose to him immediately! _What an intelligent girl you are, Neon!_

I laughed at my own thoughts, praised myself like an idiot. Hey, I'm not an idiot. Just a little bit like one. Hey, no! I'm not _like_ an idiot! I'm—

Bang! I bumped into a big, hard thing! I looked at it. Looked up rather. A're? It was a large abandoned building. A're? Where's the shadow? I stepped back as an eerie breeze blew my hair aback. A card fell right into my hand. The Ace of Clubs.

"…_the symbol of the club is a clover leaf. Leaves symbolize life. Fertility. Copulation. Lust_…" I shivered. "…_the personification of an aphrodisiac. The best bedmate you will ever have…_" Oh my gosh! I will meet that maniac tonight?!

-------

Edited: 091209


	6. Of Meteors and Candles

**DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**-------**

**OF METEORS AND CANDLES**

I shivered. Of all people in the world, why do I have to meet that maniac? Ah, the diamond must have been better. At least he would only persuade me to marry him. The spade isn't too bad either. At least he would only befriend me. Oh, but this one! He might pull me like a madman, strip me naked and—and—_no way! Oh! I need to get away from here and—_

A sudden flash of blinding light dragged me back to reality. I blinked. A loud booming, cracking sound followed. As if I had never experienced a lightning strike before, I lost my head and screamed at the top of my lungs the next instant I saw another array of electric displays in the night sky.

_My! This is terrible!_ The meteors were long gone, replaced by a group of pitch black clouds. The wind, previously calm and gentle, began to whip itself to and fro. Big drops of rain began to pour. I hurried towards the slightly opened door of the building. I clutched my long skirt to prevent myself from tripping down. I tried to adjust my eyes in the darkness and looked for some passage leading to a closed area which would shield me from the harsh elements outside.

Another flash of lightning lit up the whole sky. With that, I saw a long flight of stairs. I went on it. I felt relieved as I walked on and on. But as I progressed to the top, I caught the smell of blood all over the place. _Blood?_ I thought with a laugh. _Since when did you know how blood smells like?_ Ah, yes. Menstrual blood. _But it didn't smell as fresh as this. _I walked on. I sighed as I saw a flicker of light. White bulbs turning on and off. _Defective lights_, I thought. But it's alright. It's—

The lights turned on. In a split second, I saw a human head stuck on a stick. Eyes gouged out. Tongue torn into two hanging out of the twisted mouth. I blinked. I covered my mouth with my hands. Lights went off. I stepped back. There was a squirting sound just below my right foot. Lights went on. I looked down. There was the body chopped into pieces. Intestines pulled out. Arms and legs tied into a knot. The squirt was the sound of oozing blood from the liver I stepped on. I wanted to scream but my body froze. Too dumb to respond. Lights went off. Tears began to fall from my eyes.

The roar of thunder gave me the strength to regain my voice. I screamed as loud as I could and began to run. _The lights!_ The lights were still there still turning on and off all around. I ran all the more. _But the stairs! I can't find the stairs!_ Wherever I looked, I was greeted by the sight of distorted bodies, flowing blood, severed organs and blown-apart faces. These, for sure, are the works of a monster! I began to cry in despair. "I need to get out of here! Somebody help me!"

There was no answer. I looked around. I could only see more pathways. More doors. More stairways. And more bodies bathing in their own blood. Tears welled from my eyes. I was shaking. Panting. Catching for breath. I managed to walk on. And on. And on. I sobbed tightly hugging myself. I thought life was just a simple game. That I could go back the moment I step in. There and then, I realized I was wrong. I can't go back. I began to think of the best solution to save myself. I knew I can't escape. I was trapped inside this bloody maze. Ah, I know! I have to avoid the monster!

I walked on. My eyes won't close. It won't even blink. But I don't want to blink. I have to study my surroundings or I'm dead.

"…_your nemesis…your executioner_…"

It was a wrong card. It was the spade. Not the club. I walked on till I came across a room which seemed to calm me down. I knew it was dangerous but I followed my desire to peep through the tiny hole of the wooden door. My fear completely vanished, shoved down to my shoes, for in the faint glow of a candle, I saw a tiny human figure sitting on a bed, trying to piece electric wires together. I sighed with relief. At last I saw a fellow human trapped in this monster's lair.

I knocked still peeping at the hole. It was a person indeed. A child. A little boy about thirteen or fourteen years of age clad in black clothing. The handkerchief covering half of his face with a white skull did not scare me. Why, some of my hats are embroidered with skulls, you know! I pushed the door open. "Can I…stay here tonight..?" I asked in a faint voice.

He looked up. His amber eyes made me shiver from head to toe but I felt the need to talk to him. _Oh, he's just a child. He's certainly harmless_, I told myself. But the cold gleam in his eyes…he's…

"Oh?" he said. I could sense a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Mockery. Antipathy. And I felt so strange for I found it beautiful. So beautiful that it made me smile and forget my horrible experience in the dark labyrinth he created. _He…created the..?_ I blinked. It was him! The one who butchered the people all over the building. The one who made the lights turn on and off. I wanted to melt down. I ran all the way to avoid the freaking monster but he's here right before my very eyes! Strangely, I found myself walking towards him. Well, he did not look like a monster at all. _Come on!_ _But he's just a child! _No. He may look like a child but I know he isn't. _Oh! But he's so tiny and so small and so little—_

"Ne," I said without thinking, "can I stay here tonight?" I repeated. I wasn't scared of him. I even wanted to take that handkerchief off his face. And his clothes. And—_hey!_ Where did I get that? He's just a child. Come, Neon! Why are you thinking that way?

He continued to stare at me. I blinked. I hate silence. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

He looked down the floor. I'ya. He was looking at the blood staining my skirt and my shoes. I pouted. "Yeah, right, you like blood! But I'm just so tired from running around so I'm going to sleep on that bed whether you like it or not!"

With that I dropped myself and sat beside him. I heard his faint laughter. It wasn't maniacal nor innocent. It's simply so…seductive. "You're scared?" he asked. His voice did not sound like a child's at all. Yes. He's not a child. He's the killer. A bloody killer hiding behind the physique of an innocent little boy.

"A little bit ," I replied. "But looking at you washed all my fears away." I uttered it involuntarily. The words came out of my mouth automatically. How I managed to speak it up, I didn't know. The sound of thunder invaded my ears. I fidgeted. That was scary. "Ne," I said touching the handkerchief on his face with my fingers, "can I…see your face so I won't get scared?"

"What will you do if I won't?" he asked back.

I pouted totally forgetting the corpses outside the room. "You won't?! Eh, why won't you take it off?!"

He stood up lazily. I caught his hand. I…certainly won't let him go. "Let me go," he said not looking at me.

"Oh, but won't you stay with me for a while? You can kill me later if you want." _There you go again. Uttering foolish words without thinking about the consequence_. But I did not see him as a murderer worthy of dread. I…was thinking of him in a different way. "Please, let me sleep by your side. Just a little while." Geez! Why do I feel like hugging him tight and kissing him? He's so tiny and so young. It's like child abuse, isn't it? Well he's not a child and he might be older than me. _Eh?! But he doesn't look a day older than me!_ Yeah, right. He might be older than me. But he _looks_ like a child so it's—

"Let me go," he said and pulled his hand. But I managed to grip it so firmly that he couldn't pull it without stripping off his skin. "So annoying. Let me go."

"Why are you so cold?!" I yelled. "Yeah, right! I know I don't look that beautiful in your eyes but can't you spare just little time for me?!" His clothes…I wanted him to get rid of it. "Please…let me sleep with you."

He looked at me at last. "I hate sex. I don't have any past experiences and I have no desire to have some. Let me go."

My! And I thought he was a maniac! "Would you talk about hating it after experiencing it first?" I said. I know I'm a virgin too but I…

"You're just a little girl," he said. "You're too young for that and I'm too old."

I managed to laugh. He's too old? He's joking. "For your information, I'm already eighteen, Mister. I thought he would be shocked or baffled or what but he just rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I'm ten to eleven years older than you."

I gaped. Ten to eleven years?!

"You're even taller than me. We won't fit for sure," he said still trying to pull his hand off me.

"We will surely fit!" I gripped him tighter and took hold of his other hand.

"Let me go," he hissed.

"I won't," I replied. I still…want to take those clothes off his body…

"I'm a professional killer. My interest is killing, not sex."

"You'll be interested, I promise!" I want to touch him. Feel his body. Kiss him.

"What a hopeless creature," he said. "You want to die so I think I—"

"Quit talking nonsense!" I knew he was strong. Stronger than I am. And I don't know where I got that strength which enabled me to pull him and pin him down. His eyes stared at me both angry and surprised. I did not mind. I took the handkerchief off. I saw his face finally. I smiled in delight. I grew more excited than ever. He was so beautiful. And his lips were just…so tempting. "Please let me sleep with you."

"Are you crazy? Do you think I won't kill you the moment you touch me again?"

"I'm touching you now! Why won't you kill me?!"

He sighed. "Yeah, right. What can I do? Basically, your aura was weak but it grew so strong I couldn't subdue it. I can't utilize my nen at all. Are you a Specialization type?" he asked.

"W-What's that?" I asked. Oh, I can't digest his words. I…want him.

"Leave it." He sighed once more. "You can have my body if you want but don't expect me to take charge."

I grinned. "That's not a problem! I'll take charge then!"

"A'. You may start now."

I leaned forward to taste his mouth but he averted his head. "A moment. Your name is?"

"Neon," I said almost sobbing. I feel really hot now!

"Ni'Hyung?" he said.

"No! It's Neon! N-E-O-N."

"I can't pronounce it well. Oh well, just let me call you Ni'Hyung, ne?"

A'. Ni'Hyung that is. "Shall we?" I asked.

"Please make it fast. I don't want to waste so much time doing nonsense."

I grinned. "My pleasure."

-------

Edited: 091209


	7. I Think I

**DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**-------**

**I THINK I…**

I was shaking. Shaking so terribly that I thought I'd shatter to pieces. His lips…were so sweet. He was my only channel to the world of the living. My lifeline. I got up and pushed him down. He sighed. It's alright. At least he did not complain. I was surprised upon feeling his fingers trailing on my back. I pushed him all the more. Oh heavens! How I want him! The thunder went on rumbling around that its noise echoed throughout the building. I did not care at least a bit about it. All my attention, all my concentration… I poured it all on him. I released his mouth and rained kisses on his palm.

"A-A'no, weren't you tired…of running up and down..?" he whispered so suddenly.

I was overjoyed upon hearing his voice. He liked it too. I knew he liked it too. The thing I was doing to him. If he wanted me to stop, he should have kept his mouth shut. He won't use that seductive voice on me which made my desire flare all the more.

"Ne..?"

I shook my head and pulled him up. I kissed his hair, his forehead, his nose his lips. How heavenly. How I wanted us to be like this forever. My lips went back on his palm. So soft. I tasted his every finger. So sweet. I wonder why he devoted his time acquiring skills for becoming a professional killer. I wonder how such a delicious existence like him managed to hate sex and acquired no experience of it…till now.

"A-A'no…"

His voice made my blood rush to my face. I felt so hot. Even hotter than before. _Oh! Why won't you keep quiet? Omae...It's all your fault! You're just so seductive I can't stop!_

"A-A'no…ore wa…"

I laid him down the bed and gazed at his lovely face. My…I saw a faint pink blush on his cheeks. I smiled upon feeling him harden beneath me. I managed to arouse him at last. But I don't want to proceed immediately to the main event. I wanted to taste him first. Not just his upper body. All of him. _It's all instincts_, I thought. I am a virgin yet I expertly let my lips crawl down his slender neck. Ach, what woman won't forget her virginity having a man like him on bed?

"A-Ano…Ni'Hyung-shi…"

Oh, how I love to hear him calling my name like that! I went down, down, down. Tasted his skin. Suckled every inch of him. And I thought he would be the one to desire for me so badly. I was wrong. It is I who desired to possess him over and over and over again…

"N-Ni'Hyung…"

I went up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Don't be shy. You can yell if you want. You killed all this people around, right? Don't worry. They can't hear us." He looked into my eyes. He made me so…so…

I pressed my mouth to his. He opened up. Received me graciously. Generously. I kissed him deeper. Longer. I was baffled at his complete submission. My. I thought all men were aggressive. I left his lips and went to his chest and suckled on a nipple. Hn? I have watched movies with scenes as delicate as this. But it was the man who suckled on the woman's breasts. Well, we did it the other way around. Aw! So what? We simply have a different style, that's all.

He sighed. How shy. Let's see if you won't yell out loud the moment I do this. My lips traveled down. Down. Down. Till it reached that thing between his thighs. It smells so good. Just like the other parts of his body. I wonder how a killer who usually messes himself with the blood of his victims have a natural fragrance as sweet as this. I wrapped it with my tongue. Just as I expected, it tasted so good. So heavenly. I felt like an expert when I started stroking his legs. He sighed. Still shy? I 'ate' it up. I laughed at the back of my mind when I heard him moan at last. But I wanted to slap him! He certainly had a wrong timing! No. I think I must slap myself. I provoked him. The moment I heard his voice, I flared up again. _I can't take it anymore!_

In an instant, our bodies became one. I claimed him. Although he was the one entering me, I felt like I'm the one possessing him. It hurt a lot. But my unquenchable desire washed all the pain away. I want him.

The candle melted down. We did not stop. The thunder grew louder than ever. The thick curtain he placed on the grilled window was snapped away by the rushing winds. The rain poured its heaviest drops. They did not matter. We were simply too engrossed with each other to take notice. Time passed. The nearby clock ticked and tocked over and over. We did not stop. The storm passed away. The rain and the thunder and the lightning vanished. The pitch-black clouds parted to reveal the luminous glow of the gibbous moon. I pulled him up, pinned him on the wall and caught his soft lips. He was way too desirable for me to pass. Roosters crowed all over the area. The once dark heavens grew brighter and brighter giving message about the arrival of the morning sun. That did not matter to us either. His arms were wrapped so tightly around my waist. Oh! Such touch made me want him more! I pushed him down the bed and I…toppled over him.

The heavens changed colors from white to blue to gold to orange. My! I felt the sweat slicking from our entwined bodies. I do thank the lightning for giving me it's strength. It made my body strong enough to do it with him over and over and over again. Strangely, I felt no hunger at all. I only desire to have him. I hunger for him.

"N-Ni…Ni'Yung-shi…"

_Oh my! Why are you babbling like that?_ It made me want him all the more. I pressed my lips to his. My! I think I would die if I can't have him again!

"…_the symbol of the club is a clover leaf_…" I kissed him deeper. "…_leaves symbolize life_…" Oh! I wanted to have him inside me forever! "…_fertility_…" He touched my hair gently. I fidgeted. Why does he have to be so seductive? "…_copulation_…" I pulled him closer. "…_lust…the personification of an aphrodisiac_…"

"Ni'Hyung-shi…"

What an aphrodisiac indeed! I went faster. He moaned. _Why do I want you this much? I don't even know your name. I…_

"…_the best bedmate you will ever have_…"

…_want you. _I will never find someone like him in the whole wide world. Someone to awaken my deepest desires. Someone to make me forget my etiquette. I won't let him go. I knew very well that he is a horrible person. One who liked to take the lives of others. But such things aren't new to me. I knew about my father's business. His ways weren't legal and I know he won't refuse me if I present this man to him. _I_…

"Ni'Hyung-shi…"

…_think_…

"Ni'Hyung-shi.."

…_I love you_…

Our bodies surrendered at last. He was still inside me. Ah, he could stay there forever and I won't mind. I buried my face on his hair. My…he seemed so fragile. As delicate as an expensive doll which would break if not treated with the utmost care. I will definitely take care of him. Love him. Caress him. Serve him for the rest of my life.

"Ne…" I told him. "Can you be my…lord forever?"

"Nani?"

"I will serve you for the rest of my days. I will do everything to make you happy, I promise. I will obey your every command. I will call you my lord and master. Please stay with me." I don't know why I uttered such words. Ah, my tongue and my speech were becoming more independent from the dictates of my brain. But isn't it the brain which commands everything? I pondered about it for a while. My! Although his deadly antics scared me a lot, he was one positive effect. He made me mature. He taught me to think at least a little bit.

He gave me a faint laugh. "You are the…" He rested his hand on my head. "…first person to offer me such things." He looked at the indigo sky filled with stars of the twilight. "You know what sort of person I am and it is unusual that you weren't scared. I don't usually allow people to touch me. But I liked it when you caressed me. I think…" Meteors fell down like tiny drops of divine fires. "…I want to stay with you."

Tears fell from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him. "I…" I think the prophecy wasn't wrong after all. "I love you…"

"Hm? What's that?" he asked.

"I…" I said wiping the tears off. "I'll explain it later. Just let me hug you now, ne?"

He smiled. "As you wish." I snuggled on his skin. How smooth.

We were silent for a while. Contented in each other's warmth. He raised one hand opened his palm at the starry sky. "My comrades call me Feitang but my name is Tang Jian Fei. It's supposed to be written like this." As his finger wrote on the air, I saw a bright purplish vapor turn into three characters I couldn't understand. My eyes widened in wonder.

"That's magic!" I uttered. "Ne, how did you do that?"

He laughed. "It's my aura. Seems like you can use gyo, hn?"

I blinked. "Gyo...eh? What's that?"

He smiled. "It's the energy concentrated on one part of the body. In your case, you concentrated it all on your eyes. That way, you saw my aura."

"Aura...what's that?"

He smiled all the more. "Hm. Just leave it. You said your name is Ni'Hyung."

I nodded. "It's Neon but you can call me Ni'Hyung if you like. I'm Light Nostrade's daughter. Do you know him?"

"Nostrade...ah, yes. The one with a daughter who could prophesy with one hundred percent accuracy. That girl...Danchou stole her ability during the auctions. You're that…" I nodded. "Soo da ne."

Thanks to him, I knew the exact explanation why I couldn't use the Lovely Ghost Writer anymore. But that didn't matter to me. I'm just so...happy that we're together. "Ne, so if your boss was there on the auctions, you were also there?"

"Hai," he replied. "We stole all the items." So he's a thief. I don't care. He blinked. "Say, your father us one of the ten godfathers, ne?"

"Nuh-uh. But he wants to be one of them." I stared at his lovely face. "You don't look like a thief at all."

He laughed. "I am," he said. "We're not _just_ thieves. We're professional killers too." He paused dropped his hand back on the mattress. "Do you still want to be with me?"

I laughed. "Yep! I want to take you home. My father would surely be more than happy to accept you. Will you go with me?"

He shook his head quite amused. "I want to say no…but it's you so I can't. Seems like I'll be leaving Genei Ryodan this time." He sat up and leaned on the cold wall serving like a headrest. I noticed a dark mark on his left thigh. A big spider tattoo with a number seven printed on its back. He noticed my eyes looking at it. "Ah, that's our insignia. I'm number seven."

I touched it. "It's pretty."

He laughed once more. "You're one unique creature. Others dread such symbol. Well, because I'll be out of the group, I'm going to remove it soon."

"Hey, it's pretty! And your group seems cool. Don't leave your comrades."

"But you said you're going to take me with you…and our missions require the risk of life. I don't want to die without informing you." Tears fell from my eyes. How could a murderer be as good as him? "Did I say anything wrong?"

I shook my head. "You're just…so kind."

He shrugged. "You're the first person to tell me I'm kind."

I blinked. "The first one? But you're really kind, you know! Believe me!" I insisted. He just smiled and closed his eyes. I hugged him tight. Our breaths grew calmer and calmer as time passed by.

"Ne, I think we spent so much time doing nothing. Get up. Before you take me with you, I'll take you home first."

My eyes widened with joy. My! He's taking me to his place! I regained my strength immediately and got up. "Hai!"

.

A slight blow of wind tousled my hair. We were walking above piles of garbage. It seemed like I have completely changed for I did not feel disgusted at all. For even though our feet were stepping on mounds of filth, the sky looked so beautiful as meteors fell down unceasingly.

"This is_ Ryuuseigai_," he said. "A City of Shooting Stars as people call it." We walked on. "My house is the last one on the east district. It's beside the seashore so it's a little bit far from here."

"How far?" I asked.

"Say, ten miles."

"T-ten m-miles…"

"We can run. Is that alright with you?" I couldn't understand why I nodded. Well, my instincts were guiding me. Why should I worry? Plus, he's here beside me. I felt my blood rush to my face. My! The moment we arrive, I think we'll be doing it again. Oh, I'm so excited! "Shall we?" he asked.

"Hai."

In an instant, he leapt to the air. I followed him. Why, I never thought I could jump as far as that! I laughed turning round and round as we went on running. I caught his hand. He smiled at me.

"Ni'Hyung-shi…" I felt so tensed upon hearing him call me like that. "You are…" He squeezed my hand. "…so beautiful."

I grew redder than ever. "T-thanks…" My heart began to beat so fast. Of all the blessings I received, he's the best one. I will forever be thankful for having him by my side. Then I remembered the jester's words. "…_the order of meeting them is fixed_…" Well, I would certainly meet those other aces but I won't be available then for I have him now. "Can I…call you my lord?"

He looked at me. I caught faint blush tainting his face. "I don't want you to call me that. It's so embarrassing. But since you want to, then it's okay."

I smiled. He can't refuse me! I giggled.

"A', we're here," he said.

We stopped running. A're? Where's the seashore? He opened a small passage and went down. I followed him. It was dark. So dark. But as long as he's beside me, than it's alright. I closed my eyes as we went out of the tunnel. When I opened them again, I was amazed. There were trees all around. Moss covering the ground like a slippery carpet. An owl flew past my head. A faint breeze blew carrying the scent of nocturnal flowers which greeted my senses. I stood up and stared with awe at the tall towers built just beside the trees. There were strong red tiles styled into roofs gleaming under the light of the full moon. I saw ivory columns with box-like characters which looked like his name. Every house looked very much like those ancient castles on my history book. I blinked. There were no people around. The place looked like an abandoned city yet so strikingly beautiful.

"T-This is your place?"

He nodded. "You're the first outsider to come here. Do you want to take a look around?"

"Hai."

As we walked, he acted like a tour guide, explaining everything about the place. "This cave was once full of snakes. This is where that man used to throw me in whenever I messed with my writing…and this one," he pointed to one large building, "is my house. Do you want to go to the seashore?"

I nodded. He walked on. I followed him. There was the seashore indeed! I jumped up ans ran towards the dark sea. "Ne, my lord, we can stay here forever if you like!" I said. He sat on the white sand a few meters away from me.

"If you want to stay here, then it's alright with me," he said.

I felt so good as the cool waters came up and touched my feet. I waved at him. I felt so good. I would love to stay in a place like this forever. I won't let him go. Leorio-san had a fiancé. He doesn't have one. He'll certainly be mine. "Ne, my lord," I said. "This city is dead but we can live here and repopulate it, right?"

I heard him laugh. "Well, you know what's best. I won't interfere if that's what you want."

"We can have many children. I want to have ten kids!" I said. "I want our first baby to be a boy."

"Hm? I would like them to be twins."

I smiled. Destiny isn't that cruel after all. I blinked. Ne," I said, "if I would be taken away by the sea tonight, what would you do?" _A're? How did I come up with such idea? Silly me!_

He looked at me and replied, "I will take you back."

In an instant, waves came up and devoured me.

-------

Edited: 110909


	8. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**A/N****: Leorio's a doctor here though HXH did say that he's still a medical student.**

**-------**

**CHAPTER 2**

Old Light Nostrade's eyes grew wider than ever. "T-Twins..?"

The doctor scratched his head. "Gomen. It's triplets actually. I said twins because only two infants looked alike. The other one looked completely different."

The new grandfather blinked. He did not understand what the doctor meant.

"You see," the doctor continued, "there are two types of twins. The identical and the fraternal ones. Identical twins come from a single fertilized egg which split into two while fraternal ones come from two different zygotes. It's quite technically wrong to say this but Miss Neon's babies were both identical and fraternal."

Kurapika spoke, "What do you mean, Leorio?"

"Just come with me. You'll know it the moment you see them." He led the two men to the nursery.

"Cleaned up already?" the Kuruta asked.

"Yes, just right after the birth," the doctor replied. "By the way, they were born an hour ago but the doctors and nurses were so amazed at the phenomena that they took turns looking at the newborns."

"N-Neon. Is she alright?" Light asked.

Leorio smiled. "Hai! Why she's strong! She told us it was her first time but she did not even cry nor scream during the labor. The babies were robust too as I have said. She breast-fed them after they were cleaned. When they were full we carried them to the nursery. She's sleeping right now." They finally reached their destination. "Ah! We're here!" said the doctor. They went inside. They walked along the lines of tiny cribs where newborn infants lay. "Here they are."

Light blinked. There are the babies. His grandchildren. Three tiny creatures so fast asleep in their tiny beds. On each little wrist was a label with the name 'Nostrade' scribbled on it. "These boys will carry my name," he mumbled. He faced the blond bodyguard. "God gave me so many blessings. When he gave me Neon, I complained because she is a girl. Then came her power which made me a hundred times richer. And now, these children…" He sobbed.

Kurapika patted the old man's back. "You're indeed blessed."

"Neon made it all possible! She's an awesome being!" Light said.

"Yes, she is awesome. But don't scare her away next time or she'll be gone forever." Kurapika sighed. "Even though she's a little bit spoiled, she's still your daughter."

"I won't scare her away again!" said Light. He wiped all his tears off. "Ne, Kurapika, you're like a son to me. When I'm gone, please take care of her."

The Kuruta nodded.

"Now, now," Leorio said cutting their conversation, "please take a closer look at the babies."

They did so. Indeed, two infants looked so alike that it was impossible to distinguish one from the other. Both were small and had very fair but yellowish skin with bluish-black hair. The other one was bigger and had a pinkish white skin and light brown hair. "Beautiful children," Light mumbled. "I wonder who the father is. I want to meet him."

The doctor looked at Neon's father. "It may sound harsh but I think you won't like to meet them at all."

"Them? Are you trying to tell me that these children have different fathers?"

Leorio nodded. "Yes. I told you to look at them because I thought you'd say they looked like you or your wife or some relative. From the looks of it, these babies did not seem to inherit any physical trait from the Nostrades. Gomen da sai ne."

The don blinked. The doctor was extraordinary. "You don't have to apologize. You awakened my interest. Say, why did you say I won't like to meet those men?"

The doctor touched one identical twin's arm. "Blue-black hair, fair yellowish skin, amber eyes which look almost golden, and these purple moles," he said pointing at tiny rounded purple prints on the baby's elbow, "are common only to the _Hong Yue Liang_."

Light's eyes widened. "_Hong_ …" He looked back at the baby with frightened eyes. "…_Yue Liang_…"

"The _Hong Yue Liang_," Leorio continued, "commonly referred to as the _People of the Red Moon_, were said to be descendants of a group of warrior nomads who invaded and pulverized the Kingdom of Jovar. These people claimed themselves to be the children of _Fei, _the god of fertility and _Huo_, the goddess of fire, who were believed to live on the red moon. As a matter of fact, parents named their male children after _Fei_ so that they will beget more children in the future to ensure the tribe's survival."

"Those people were famed for their sadistic actions," Kurapika added. "They hang freshly-cut human heads on the gates of their houses to ensure good luck. After every war, they bring hostages on their camps and torture them to death. Those who survived such tortures ended up having irreparable physical damage or went insane."

"They don't spare their tribesmen either," Leorio said. "Not even their own children. Early historians were baffled by their intense physical and academic training. Boys and girls as early as three years old were taught to read and write their language which consisted of a very complicated set of characters. They were trained to kill and master the arts of warcraft. Those who were not strong and intelligent enough were tortured to death by their own parents or flung into a pit of snakes."

Light nodded. These people have memorized world history quite well. "Soo desu. But they were gone, right? After ransacking the Jovarian Kingdom, they left and nothing was ever heard about them again. It was said by some historians that they were driven away by the Anfisas who rebuilt and renamed the country as the Kingdom of Roses which later became the Republic of Padokia."

"A'," Leorio said in agreement. "But these babies possess the peculiar _Hong Yue Liang _physical attributes. It means that the father of these children belonged to that tribe."

"The people of _Hong Yue Liang_ never married outside their tribe because they believed that they have the blood of the gods and they don't want it to be mixed with those of other races whom they regarded as inferior beings," Kurapika said. "That is the reason why Leorio said earlier that the children have different fathers. Ne, Leorio?" The doctor nodded.

Light shivered. Well, if these babies won't be treated harshly, they won't certainly be as brutal as their paternal ancestors. But their father. The man may have raped Neo—

"There is one cute trait among the married people of this tribe," the doctor said. "Women are treated as equals of men but a common _Hong Yue Liang_ wife calls her husband her lord and master. I wonder if your daughter called that man as such. If she did, it is possible that the hardy man melted down and treated her with compassion for the legend said that 'when _Huo_ called _Fei_ her lord and master, his heart of stone melted as the hardest ice melts under the heat of the risen sun'."

Light blinked. "I just hope she did." He left the twins and looked at the other baby, the big one. "Ne, this one, I'm sure his father is not as abnormal as the other one. Hehehe."

Leorio touched the right foot of the infant and raised it so gently that Light may see it. "This birthmark," he said pointing at the dark brown skin forming a sun, "is an inherited gene common only to the descendants of the _Royal House of Anfisa._"

"_A-A-Anfisa_—no way!"

-------

Edited: 091209


	9. Nuevo Lugar, Nueva Cara

**DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**-------**

**NUEVO LUGAR, NUEVA CARA**

**[MI SOL]**

Rain...wind...water...the waves!

I shivered. Tears began to fall down my face. Where...who...are you..?

"Ne. Ojou-san? Ojou-san?"

Waves. Black. Wind. Then there was warmth. "...Ojou-san..?" But you are…

Lightning. Thunder. I couldn't open my eyes...you are...

"Ojou-san?"

Where is he? Where is my...

"Ojou-san?"

...he was gone. He was gone! _Gone!_ What should I do?

"Ojou-san?"

Ah, here he is! I thought you left me! I thought you—

White. It was all white. Where are you?

.

It was morning._ Ya'da!_ I don't want to get up yet! I lazily pulled the covers and felt the warmth of his skin behind me. I opened my eyes a little. Wooden ceiling. Fresh mint green curtains. My lashes met and parted a little bit then my eyes closed once more. I felt so dizzy and weak. _My lord…you are so heavenly…_ I pulled the covers and hugged myself tighter. I wanted to face him but I was just too weak to do so. "Hm…my lord, can I kiss you again..?"

"You—you're not yet finished—aw!" said a male voice just a little bit behind me. _Wait a minute!_ My eyes flew open. I frowned and looked up a little. I can't see anything except the dark brown ceiling. Ah, there was a yellow ceiling fan. _But where am I?!_ "My! What great stamina you have! But I'm not doing it again." I felt arms lift me a little. "Get up a little." I did not move.

I was…

"Hn, I think you need rest. Do you want to have coffee? I'll make some if you like."

…shocked.

The voice was unfamiliar to my ears. I tried to sit up. I felt a strong arm assisting me from behind. "Ne, I guess you're tired. You were washed ashore by the waves last night. It was raining hard when I found you and you were shivering so badly so I brought you here." I blinked and nodded a little. I can't speak. I felt so weak. And so surprised. "A'no sa," he said, "can I get out of the bed first?" I nodded. "A'no sa, will you be okay here?" I nodded. I don't feel like talking. "Hai, hai, hai." But the voice. It…wasn't my lord.

Then it struck me… _It wasn't my lord!_ I jumped instantly out of the bed. "Omae! You monster! Don't touch me again or I'll kill you!" I blinked. I saw no monster or a big burly maniac. He was a one pretty young man with fair pinkish white skin, brown hair and cool emerald-green eyes.

"Matte kudasai," he said smiling totally ignoring my threat. "I'm not a monster. I'm a human. We belong to the same species." He took the covers and wrapped it around his naked body. _He's naked?!_ I looked down. I was also...naked. I hugged myself. _No way! My lord! Where are you?_ "You see, we did an act of copulation last night." He sighed and shook his head a little. "Oh. I never thought that a simple contact of two human genitalia would require much physical effort. It was a great miscalculation on my part. But then, I never planned to do that. It was you who manipulated everything. You even disintegrated my synthetic outer covering."

I blinked. What did he say?

"And you even gave me slight injuries characterized by lacerations and abrasions. Luckily, they did not penetrate the dermis too much so they were healed immediately." He stood up. "Yosh. I think you need to drink some coffee. I'll be back."

My lord…where is he?

The waters…the shore…the moon… He was…sitting on the sand…

"_Ne, my lord," I said. "This city is dead but we can live here and repopulate it, right?"_

His voice…his laughter…

"_Well, you know what's best. I won't interfere if that's what you want."_

"_We can have many children. I want to have ten kids!" I said. "I want our first baby to be a boy."_

"_Hm? I would like them to be twins."_

My lord…where are you?

"…_if I would be taken away by the sea tonight, what would you do?" _

His smile…

"_I will take you back."_

The sea…The sea!

_Waves came up._

"_Ni'Hyung-shi…"_

Waters wrapped me entirely till I could hear him no more. Then there was the lightning. The wind. And a voice.

"_Ojou-san?"_

Tears fell from my eyes. _No way…_

He stepped towards the door and opened it.

"Chotto matte kudasai." I said in a monotone. But my voice was strangely loud. Loud enough to make him face me once again.

"Yes?" I shivered. His eyes…they had the color of those evil green waves. But his face looked like an angel's. Warm, innocent and sweet.

"You…" I whispered. "…said you found me on the shore…"

"Hai," he replied.

"And you said we…" I blinked. More tears fell from my eyes. "…I…"

"Daijoubu," he said. "I know you regret it."

"I'ya! Ore wa…" I sobbed. "Gomen da sai! Honto gomen da sai! I…I was…I thought you were he…I…"

"Daijoubu." He smiled. His face grew even sweeter. Much sweeter than the scent of gardenias carried by the faint breeze which tousled my hair. "It's alright. Hush. It's alright." He went back to me and stroked my back. "Hm, please stop it. Crying is a good outlet for suppressed and inexpressible emotions but too much of it might cause physical weakening, mental disarrangement, emotional trouble and psychological dysfunction. You had been crying terribly since last night."

I leaned on his chest and cried all the more. "Gomen da sai!"

"Enough, ne? Please don't be so sad. Aren't you satisfied with what you did to me? It wasn't enough? We can do it again if you like."

"Gomen da sai!"

"Moo ii. It's alright." He cupped my face with his palms.

"A-A'no sa, your name is?"

"Ah, gomen. We did not introduce ourselves properly. My name is Shalnark."

I put my arms around his waist. "Can I…call you Shal?"

He giggled. "My friends call me that way too!"

I blinked. "Then…can you be my friend?" I couldn't understand why I felt so at home with him. Why I gave him all my trust despite the fact that he was a stranger. _Geez! I even slept with him last night!_

"Hai! But I want to know your name too!"

"Gomen. My name is Neon. Neon Nostrade. Say, you don't have a surname, do you?"

"Ah, gomen. I have one. It's Anfisa. It sounds so strange, ne? My mother told me not to tell strangers about it. But you're not a stranger to me so I…"

I smiled. "Yes. We're not strangers." I hugged him tighter and closed my eyes. Yes. We're not strangers to each other anymore. He's a friend of mine. My savior. I opened my eyes again. "N-Ne, this is adultery isn't it?" I uttered without thinking.

"Adultery?" He blinked. "I don't think so. I don't have a wife. Ah, I see. You have a husband. Soo desu. This is adultery indeed." Then he smiled once more. "It's alright. Just keep it a secret from your partner, ne?"

"I-I don't have a husband..."

"Oh, then it's much, much better. You have nothing to worry about. Ah, it was so rude of me for not asking your opinion a while ago, ne? But do you want coffee or tea?"

"T-Tea," I answered.

"Okay." He carried me up and put me back to bed. "You may go back to bed if you like, mi sol. You seem so exhausted."

"Mi…sol..?"

"Gomen ne. Can I call you Sol?"

He blinked. A ray of sun came and caressed his face with its golden glow. He looked so innocent and so sweet and so kind. Ah, he certainly looked like those beautiful angels in my storybook. "My sunshine. It was so dark when I went to the shore. But when I found you, the night became so bright."

I felt my blood rush to my face. This man is…

He disentangled himself from my embrace. "Jaa, tea that is. Please wait, my pretty Sol. I'll be back in five minutes."

He walked away. I hugged myself. What a kind creature. I wanted to tell him about my lord...ah, later. I blinked. A're? What's this thing? I felt something in my hair. I touched it. It was a card. I pulled it gently and looked at it. I was taken aback.

"…_the spade is a dual symbol. Comfort and friendship, misery and death_…"

He was…

"…_the personality of this person is also … since the symbol points upward, there's a great chance that he will be in a good mood when you meet_ …"

…the Ace of Spades.

-------

Edited: 091209


	10. Mais Do Que Nada

**DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**-------**

**MAIS DO QUE NADA**

"Tea here!" I heard his voice. How sweet. As sweet as the voice of a humming bird. I blinked. He will always be a dear friend to me. I'ya. Like a brother. _Brother! But I slept with him!_ Aw, it's okay. He understood me. I know he did.

"Shal-kun!" I smiled upon seeing him enter the open door carrying a big tray. His smile was so beautiful that my previous sadness dwindled a little. "There you go!"

"Arigatoo." He even brought me food. A're? I did not feel any hunger at all. I grinned. What an incredible creature am I! I stared at his bare chest gleaming in the sunlight. I looked back at my long dress laid neatly on a nearby chair. My clothes were intact unlike his. Gomen. I knew it was I who tore it off.

He sat beside me. "I think your stomach was empty for more or less than thirty hours so I brought some food."

I munched on the big burger. "Tasty! Thanks a lot!" He smiled. I felt like melting. Why, he did not take his eyes off me. I looked down and tried to concentrate on the food he brought. He poured some tea on a cup and gave it to me. I received it as normally as I could. My! I used to have people serving me but I never experienced being attended to by a man as pretty as him. "A'no sa—"

I coughed. _Darn!_ I was choking! He laughed. "Take it easy. Here." He offered me some tea. I drank it all up. "When you eat, make sure that you chew them properly. And don't talk when your mouth is full. The food may go down the wrong pipe. You see, there are two openings at the back of the mouth. The esophagus and the trachea. When you eat, the trachea is covered by a flap called the epiglottis, which prevents food from entering the lungs. If you talk while eating, both pipes may open causing the food to enter the wrong opening which is referred to as choking on layman's terms."

My brows twitched. It was the first time I heard one full scientific explanation. I hate to attend classes, you know. "G-Gomen da sai…"

"It's okay. You may resume." I ate the burger still staring at him. He's one intelligent dude. Not to mention gorgeous. _But I said he was like a brother to me!_ I shook my head. _Erase, erase! He's not a brother to me_. "Ne, are you okay?"

I nodded. I poured myself a cup of tea and drank it all unceremoniously. I gulped it all down my throat. I don't want to choke again. Ah, my mouth was empty at last. "A'no sa," I said, "aren't you gonna eat?"

He shook his head a little. "No. Just seeing you eating so happily makes my stomach full."

My cheeks flushed. _Why did he…_

"In addition to that, I have eaten my breakfast two hours before you regained full consciousness so I don't need to eat more."

…_say that? _I blinked. I was trembling. I clutched the pork chop beside the hard boiled egg and brought it to my mouth. His words. Ah, the description in the prophecy was insufficient. _Oh, but the joker was gone before he could complete it._

"Mi sol, I will leave you for a while, ne?" I nodded.

He stood up and walked away. I looked at the window and caught a glimpse of the azure sea. That evil sea. My lord might have been looking for me. I felt a sharp twinge on my chest. I felt so guilty. I slept with another man and even managed to blush while my lord was…Tears fell down my face. I finished the meat off and shoved the egg on my mouth to choke a sob.

"_If you want to stay here, then it's alright with me_."

I finished the egg and clutched the lettuce leaves and smashed them into my mouth. I chewed them up and swallowed. More tears fell from my eyes.

"_I don't want you to call me that. It's so embarrassing. But since you want to, then it's okay_."

If I could only swim back to the other side of the sea, I would do it for my lord. I miss him so terribly. But I can't, right? I know I can't. I poured myself more tea and swallowed it all till not a drop was left.

"Mi sol? What's wrong?"

I sighed. Right. I knew I was destined to lose him. I will never see my lord again. My eyes welled with more and more tears. _I will_ _never see him again..?_

"Are you okay there?"

I heard footsteps coming towards me. _I will not…see him again…_ I sobbed.

"Ne? What happened?"

_No! I still need him! I know I need him!_

I felt a hand pat my back. Soo desu. I have my other aces. Why should I be lonely?

"_My house is the last one on the east district. It's beside the seashore so it's a little bit far from here."_

His voice echoed to my ears. I…

"Mi sol?"

I still need him.

I felt Shal's hand caressing my back. "Hush. It's okay."

I pulled him closer. "N-Ne…we're—we're friends aren't we?" He nodded. "Please sleep with me."

He blinked obviously surprised. "Now?"

"Now."

.

The sun was almost down. I felt his hands on my back. I buried my face on his neck, my eyes still wet with tears. "Gomen da sai…"

"No hay problema. It's alright."

I sobbed all the more. "Y-You treated me so kindly…yet I am…I am always hurting you…"

"Esta bien…"

Now he's uttering words I can't understand. But I know I hurt him a lot. I know I did. The wounds and bruises I inflicted on his body told me everything. He was so desirable and lovely. I wonder why I don't feel the same attraction towards him. I wonder why I don't desire him as much as my lord.

"Gomen…"

"It's alright. Even if you hurt me more, I will be okay."

"Gomen…"

"You're still thinking of him but its okay. You mean more than anything to me."

How stupid of me! "Gomen…"

"It's alright. You don't want to settle for me, right?" I fidgeted. How could he be so open-minded? "I guess you want to find him, ne? Hm, how about we track him down?" I fidgeted all the more. I looked up and saw his ever-smiling face. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yep." He got up and pulled the covers off him. Just then, I saw a dark stain on his right thigh. A spider.

"_Ah, that's our insignia. I'm number seven_."

I blinked. I did not see it then for he had it covered a while ago. It was the same symbol. This one looked exactly the same. A twelve-legged spider with a number nine on it's back. He went off the bed and pulled something on the drawer just beside the bed. "A'no sa…"

"Hm?" he said not looking at me.

"That symbol…"

"Ah yes. I'm a member of Genei Ryodan. It is a bandit organization with a leader and twelve members. I'm number nine." He pulled off a metallic thing. A laptop. "Here it is!" he said happily.

I hugged myself. I slept with…my lord's comrade…?

"My friends are so nice! They're just so bloody and so brutal!" He sat beside me.

"…_comfort…friendship_…"

Friendship. Nothing else. But I slept with him! We did it two times! I covered my face with my palms. I'm so…

"Ne, you asked me about the tattoo. Have you seen another person who had it?"

I nodded. _Well, I guess my lord won't get angry with me. I slept with this guy accidentally_. But we did it again, ne? _Oh, it's just because missed my lord, that's all._

"Yes," I replied. "He's number seven."

His eyes grew wide with shock. He was so shocked indeed that the laptop fell on the floor. Luckily, it did not break into pieces. "Eh?! Majide?! You met Fei? He did not try to kill you or torture you or scare you to the bones?"

I smiled. "He did not. He's very kind." So my lord was famed for his brutality.

"Majide?!" He rubbed his chin with his fingers. "Since you knew him…you're looking for him, ne?"

I nodded.

"What happened?"

I told him everything.

"Soo desu." He picked the laptop and shoved it back to the drawer. "We don't need a computer anymore. I know his address. Get up, mi sol."

I got up and put my clothes back on. It felt so nice! I did not care if they weren't washed or what. I just love them. "Finished!"

He looked around. "Well, since you tore all my clothes and I don't have any reserves, I don't have anything to wear," he said.

I was astonished. "Eh? But we're inside your house, right?"

He laughed. "Gomen! This house isn't mine! I just killed the whole family and took over." I shivered. He's not an angel after all. He's just as bloody as my lord.

"…_the personalities of the club and the spade might resemble each other_…"

Yes. They both love to kill. It's obvious isn't it? They belonged in the same group. The prophecy was accurate.

He sat back on the bed. "Aw…I don't want to wear used clothing," he said. I stared at his pretty face. "Ne, I want brand new clothes." Then his face lit up. "I know! I'll just order from zwizi dot com!" He pulled the drawer open and pulled his laptop again.

I pouted. I know it would take days of waiting and I could wait no longer. I need to see my lord again. An idea sparked from my mind. "You don't have to," I said. "You hate used clothing, ne?" He nodded. "But blankets aren't clothes, ne?" He nodded. "So you can wear it, ne?"

"Eh?"

I grinned. I pulled him up and picked the big white blanket. "Don't move."

"Entendido."

The sky shone in a red sheen when I finished my work. "My! What a pretty thing! If you were a doll, I would dress you up and style your hair!"

He laughed. Oh! He really looked like one pretty angel! "Hai, hai. Come on now! Fei's house is quite far from here. This is a secluded island and there are no boats."

"We'll swim?"

He laughed louder. "There's a plane here. We can use it anytime." He winked.

-------

Edited: 091209


	11. Of Clouds and Gardens

**DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**-------**

**OF CLOUDS AND GARDENS**

Golden clouds surrounded us. The plane whirred. Our laughter mingled with the cold air blowing so softly all around. We raced with other aircrafts and defeated them all. Birds tried to fly past us but we flew past them.

"We're the best, ne?!" I yelled.

"The best ones in the world!" he yelled back.

We went past the seas and valleys and mountains. Oh, how I love to stay beside him forever! Wait a minute! I missed my lord, right? "…_it means you have to choose between these guys. Lucky you_…" My cheeks flushed. I love my lord. But with Shal-kun, there were no boring moments. I always enjoyed his presence even though he blabbered about stuff I don't understand. Oh, if I could only divide myself into two, I'd surely choose them both!

"We're almost there!" he said out loud.

Tremor seized me as the plane landed on the fine sandy shore. This shore. My lord's abode. For sure he's here waiting for me. I bit my lip. But I...slept with another man. Will my lord forgive me? Shal-kun grasped my hand and jumped out of the plane. Ah, it made me relax a bit. "Arigatoo..." I whispered.

"Hm?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

A group of wild ducks suddenly ran past us. "Oh, _bullockornis_! Why are they here? They are supposed to live in swamps but here they are, wading on the shore. Poor creatures. They will die soon and decompose later."

I blinked. "They sure have an ugly name, ne?"

He laughed. "Yep! _Bullockornis_ means Demon Duck of Doom. Really ugly, ne?"

I hugged myself and nodded. "H-Hai. Really ugly." That was a scary name.

We walked around till we reached that old, dead city. My lord wasn't there. Night came, morning came. We sat back on the sand quite exhausted. "'Ya! Fei's not here!" he said. "Ne, mi sol, you said you were carried away by the waves. Fei is the type of guy who would do every possible way to get everything he wants. I think you're the first woman who touched his innermost self. He must be devising ways to see you again. He'll never surrender no matter what the cost. He may have followed the waves to find you."

"F-Followed the waves..?" My heart began to beat so fast. My lord was…looking for me...and followed the waves..._i'ya!_

"Don't worry. He's small but he's strong. He won't die easily. He'll surely find you. For the moment, you will be staying with me here and wait for him. Is that okay with you?"

I looked up at him. He was...smiling. I fidgeted. He's...not insulted? If he were another guy, he may have slapped me or tried to force me to be with him. He did not. "Do you have at least a little bit of pride?" I asked.

"Pride? Of course I have! I'm proud to be a Spider! Ahahahahahaha!" he replied.

"No, I mean _pride_," I said stressing the word _pride_.

I perceived the confusion written all over his face. "A'no sa, I don't understand."

I blinked. He blinked back. I sighed. "You see, there's a thing called self-love. You will never learn to love others when you don't love yourself first. Because of this self-love, one would surely get angry if someone tramples upon his dignity and his feelings."

"Self-love? Dignity?" He blinked. "Aw! And I thought my knowledge was complete! Seems like there are many things which remain beyond my understanding. Please elaborate."

I blinked. He did not...understand it? Just then, I heard my own voice echo from the past.

"_I love you…"_

And I heard his voice echo back.

"_Hm? What's that?"_

Soo. I understand it now. Their personalities resemble each other indeed. "Let's leave it. Ne, Shal-kun, you said you have a mother."

"Hai."

"Did she hurt you in any way?"

"..._there was a woman who kept telling me I was evil. She would knock my head with anything she could lay her hands on. Then she would pound my hands with the soles of her high-heeled shoes_...."

"Hurt me?" The rays of the bright sun shone over his face. His smile never faded. "When I was small, she used to hurt me a lot. She even killed my father and my sister. When I grew older, I killed her. Such annoying existence deserves death, don't you think?"

I nodded. Tears fell from my eyes. _He...resembles my lord indeed_.

"Mi sol? A're? What happened?"

I shook my head. "I just remembered something..."

"You remembered him?"

"Shal-kun!" Why won't you show your anger? Why won't you hate me? I...

He pulled me close and stroke my back. "Gomen. Did I say something wrong?"

"Shal-kun..." I'm drowned by your kindness I don't know what to do. I closed my eyes when he wiped my tears with his fingers. I don't have the strength to meet his gaze. If I were to look at him, I will…I will…

"It's okay. Ne, why don't we walk around? This place is full of ancient artifacts. I want to take a look at them."

"I—I will assist you!" I wanted to help him. To ease the burden inside his heart. He may seem okay but I know he isn't.

"That's the spirit! Come on, mi sol."

We left the shore walked around the ancient walls. As always, he laughed and smiled appreciating the beauty of the place. But I couldn't even stretch my lips. I was...

"Wow! Another set of ancient characters! This kind of writing is commonly referred to as calligraphy. It's pretty isn't it?"

"H-Hai..." I was...

"Ah! _Dionaea muscipula!_ My! These plants usually live on savannas. I wonder how they got here." He rubbed his chin with his fingers. "Hm? I see that the people who lived here are very good gardeners. These plants easily die when pulled out of their natural habitat."

"A-A'no..."

"Hm?"

"I..."

"What's wrong?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Eh?" He blinked. "But you like Fei—"

"Shal-kun!"

"Well, if that's what you want, then it's okay."

"I...I will never hurt you again...I promise..."

"Hai. But what will happen to Fei? What will you do the moment he returns?"

I blinked. Gah! Why do I always act out of impulse? _Neon, Neon, you're so_—

"I know. We will wait for five days. If he won't return, then I'll marry you. Is that alright with you?"

I blinked again. I don't know what to say.

.

Five days passed. My lord never returned.

"Well," he said, "since he's at default, I'll marry you now. But first and foremost, we have to find the pre-requisites."

"Pre-requisites?" Did he mean birth certificate?

"First, we have to find a white cloth."

"White cloth?"

"Yep. Veils. Thick veils. A white and a black one. I'll use the black, you'll use the white." Eh? That was weird! I've never seen a man wearing a veil! "Hm. Since this place is so old, I don't think we can find pretty veils here. We'll return to the island. Is that okay with you?"

"H-hai..."

.

"D-Do we...really have to...do this..?" I asked. My cheeks were already flushing. Why, although the cloth covering his head was black, he certainly looked even more angelic.

"Hai," he said with his usual smile. "Now, kindly sit down, mi sol. We must do this ritual properly." I obeyed. I squatted on the flat rock on the central part of the garden. The white veil covering my head and a part of my cheeks made me feel like I was born on the ancient times. The anklets and the bracelets on my hands and feet felt so different. "Now, don't talk. As I play the flute, you may dance and sing but stay on that rock till the ritual is over, ne?"

"Hai," I replied. Geez! How on earth am I going to sing and dance? I don't even know what sort of ritual is this! Hai. It's a marriage ritual. But it's so strange. There are no bride's maids or flower girls. Not even a priest!

He brought the flute to his lips and started to play a foreign song. I closed my eyes. The music was starting to penetrate my mind. My hands started to move up and down. My fingers twirled on the air. My lips opened.

"_Daiya_...." What am I... "_Daiya_..._Daiya re_..."

I stood up. My waist began to move. Hey, when did I learn to dance like this? And when did I learn to sing this song and utter such foreign language? Ah, it was all so strange. I did not understand it myself.

"_Daiya, daiya, daiya re... Daiya, daiya, daiya re... Aankhon se chori, chori se izhaar kiya re_..."

I stamped my feet as my hands went up and down the air. He was still playing the flute as he walked around me.

"...my lover, I fell in love with you...I quietly declared myself with my eyes...how can I meet your gaze..? How can I meet it?"

I closed my eyes and felt the warm sun caress my face.

".._.tera naam leke guzarte mere din... tadap ke guzarti hai raate ...mujhe yaad aate hai aab ...to hamesha... shararat bhari teri baatein_..."

The scent of flowers rose to the air.

"I pass my days by saying your name...the nights pass tossing and turning..._daiya, daiya, daiya re...oh, daiya, daiya, daiya re_..._tujhko chaaha maine tera deedar kiya re._.. "

The sound of his flute made me dance all the more. The tinkling of the anklets and the bracelets mingled with my voice.

"..._naye pyaas banke mohabbat mein shola... labo pe bhadakta hi jaaye... deewana bada hai.... maanao to kaise ...mera dil dhadkta hi jaaye_..._aashiq mere maine tujhse pyaar kiya re..._"

I turned round and round as my waist moved from side to side.

"_Daiya, daiya, daiya re... Daiya, daiya, daiya re...Daiya, daiya, daiya re... Daiya, daiya, daiya re... Aankhon se chori, chori se izhaar kiya re_..."

I removed the veil and threw it to the air. He knelt and threw the flute down. I jumped to his arms and removed the black cloth covering his head and cheeks. I gazed at him for a while. I was melted by his emerald eyes. He looked down and bit his finger. His skin opened. I closed my eyes as I felt him write something on my forehead with his blood.

"Mi sol?" He pulled me closer to him. I opened my eyes once more. He smiled. "It's okay now."

Tears fell from my eyes. Even if I can't have my lord, I will still have Shal-kun by my side. I will never leave his side. Our lips met.

-------

Edited: 091209


	12. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: THIS ANIME AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 3**

"A-Anfisa—no way!"

"Yes way!" Leorio covered his mouth. "Gomen ne? I was just…overwhelmed."

"Ah, it's alright," said Light touching a tiny arm. "A-Are you sure this little one is from the Anfisas?"

"Uh-huh," said the doctor. "I saw a picture of such birthmark from my father's archives when I was twelve years old. I became so fascinated by its unique beauty that I never forgot it. He told me that the name 'Anfisa' actually meant flower. These people somewhat resembled flowers for their most striking physical trait were their smooth pinkish-white skins as fair as cherry blossoms."

"A'. The Anfisas were also gentle and considerate. Why do you act so strange, sir?" Kurapika asked. "Of all the royal families who ruled the Padokian grounds, they were the most beloved ones. Besides, it was they who drove the sadistic Hong Yue Liangs out of the country."

Light shook his head. "These people had a hidden story which was not written in most history books. Historians call such information as speculative and untrue. But I who became a big fan of Lord Vladimir Anfisa made ways to read everything about his clan."

"Y-You're a fan of Vladimir the Great?! Third son of King Aard?!" Leorio and Kurapika chorused. Dueted?

The old man smiled. "Ahehehe. His writings were the most treasured pieces of my secret library."

"Majide?" Leorio said. "Oh! I want to read too!" He coughed a little. "Well, my good sir, it seems like you know more about those people better than we do. Can you kindly explain the source of your sudden display of fear?" The Kuruta nodded in agreement.

Old Nostrade stroke his head a little. "It wasn't fear, my son. I was just a little bit surprised. Well, according to the books I've read, the Anfisas descended from a clan of high priests. It means that their lives were centered in religious activities." He looked at the face of the sleeping infant. "But their acts of worship were the most dreadful. Human sacrifices were made daily at their temples. This was said to please their gods who gave them lots of blessings. But they don't get sacrifices from their own people. They get them from foreign lands. Because kidnapping did not suffice, they began to take part in wars. They eventually drove the Hong Yue Liangs out of Jovar, renamed it as Kingdom of Roses and reigned for three hundred years. Historians say that they were the kindest opponents for they don't even want to scratch their enemies if possible. But that was because they wanted their sacrifices spotless and clean."

Leorio fidgeted. Kurapika spoke. "I see. According to various historical reports, the Anfisas usually took hostages but these hostages were never seen again. They were all sacrificed, am I right?"

"That's correct," said the don. "The sacrifices contain a set of procedures. First, the victims were stripped naked, shaved from head to toe, then pricked with needles for 'cleaning'. The methods of sacrifice vary. For the god of the waters, the victim was to be drowned. For the god of fire, the victims were burned. For the goddess of childbirth, the victim's eyes were to be gouged out, his tongue pulled out then burned, his skin ripped off, and then he is buried alive."

Kurapika shivered. "T-That was…"

"…so unexpected," Leorio finished. "But when the Age of Enlightenment came on the 150th year of their reign, the Anfisas shunned their ancient religion completely and embraced a new faith which is more humane than theirs, right?"

"Uh-huh," replied Light. "And because they were religious by nature, they believed in those humane teachings with their hearts. Because of such belief, all the people who opposed their new faith were killed brutally. The victims were often hanged on gallows or burned at the stakes. On the way to the stake or gallows, victims were flogged, branded and had their hands, feet and tongues hacked off. The ones who do the torture were the royal people themselves. But the number of those victims isn't numerous for the people of the kingdom never opposed their leaders. They came to love this clan for they served the people genuinely and wholeheartedly."

"Soo," Kurapika said. "It was even said that the Anfisas were the most unique of all the ancient royal clans because the king himself and his relatives, both men and women, were the ones who fight in actual battles."

"That's true. But when the Intellectual Revolution came as part of the Enlightenment," Light continued, "most nations grew interested in academic pursuits than battles. The Anfisas thirsted for bloodshed. The absence of war made them kidnap victims and torture them secretly inside their palaces. Lord Vladimir wrote that his father, King Aard, used to rip off the skins of his victims to please his wife."

Both hunters shivered and stared at the baby. "How terrible…"

"Eventually, a Hong Yue Liang guy named Tang Lin Fei came and massacred the whole clan," Nostrade finished.

"Eh? How did it happen? Why?" Leorio asked.

Light coughed. "According to Lord Vladimir's _Dil Ka Rishta,_ translated as Relationships of the Heart, love caused the clan's downfall. Three hundred years before their reign in Jovar, the Anfisas drove the Hong Yue Liangs away. During the battle, a certain Lord Marja fell in love with a lady from their enemy tribe named Hyang Won Dae. The woman also fell for Marja but she was already engaged to a certain Tang Bao Fei. The two eloped and Marja brought Won Dae to his clan's camp.

"Out of love, Won Dae told the Anfisas everything about the secret war techniques of her tribe. The Hong Yue Liangs were defeated as a result and Bao Fei was captured and tortured to death in front of his ex-fiancée. Won Dae was killed later by the Anfisas and Marja was led to believe that she died due to an epidemic. Out of love again, he killed himself and was laid beside her corpse. But Bao Fei's twin brother Bai Fei saw everything and swore revenge. Three hundred years later, a descendant of Bai Fei named Lin Fei came and massacred the Anfisas." The don blinked. "How stupid of me. I forgot about this detail a while ago, ne?"

"It's okay," said the doctor. "Please continue."

"That was it," said Light. "The Anfisas were butchered single-handedly. Lord Vladimir recorded the events of that sudden attack. He even described Lin Fei as an efficient killing machine in the form of a fair young man with long shiny hair. Many historians were baffled at the massacre. The whole clan died—corpses of men, women, children and babies were piled into a mound. It was a common belief that Lord Vladimir also died. But he became the topic of endless debates for his body and the body of his bride were never found."

Leorio nodded. "Wow. If he died at that time, then the Anfisas were completely exterminated. But this birthmark says that an Anfisa survived and had children. The father of this tiny thing is undoubtedly a descendant of your idol, ne?"

The don smiled. "Well, his forebears might be bloody and cruel but Lord Vladimir was different. Far from being sadistic, he was the complete opposite."

"He's a masochist?!" Leorio and Kurapika said almost yelling.

"Shh." Light pointed at the sleeping babies.

"Sumimasen."

"Well, you guessed it right," the Nostrade continued. "_Dil Ka Rishta_ included Vladimir's love affairs. Being a beautiful young man, many foreign princesses offered themselves to him. But he was a choosy man. He eventually went crazy over his cousin, a certain Lady Jythrae. At that time, such affairs between relatives were not forbidden. They eventually engaged in erotic activities. But Jythrae, like all Anfisa girls, was sadistic and in order to please her, Vladimir submitted himself to her wishes. There was even one event where he was blindfolded, chained and whipped before they had sex."

"Jythrae," Light continued, "won't be sexually aroused unless she sees his blood staining the bed sheets. His other work, _Saajan_ which was actually written in the form of a diary, described the horrible things he experienced in the hands of his beloved. In _Til Min Elskede,_ he even praised her bloody deeds. 'If the thorns on mine bed won't suffice, then thy dainty hands may shed all my blood to thy heart's desire.' That was one line I will never forget."

"How…" Kurapika muttered. "That was…"

"…unexpected," Leorio finished.

"Well, even though they were a little bit bloody, I love the Anfisas for nourishing the character of Lord Vladimir. He might be twisted in some ways but his writings were beautiful and full of feeling," Light said. "Ah, I will forever rejoice if this baby were his descendant." A phone rang disturbing their conversation. "It's mine," said Light and pulled the cell from his pocket. "Yes?"

"How are you, my future father-in-law?" said a voice in a monotone.

Light sighed.

The Kuruta blinked. "What's wrong, boss?"

Light sighed once more. "Nothing. It's Neon's fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Kurapika said. "You agreed?"

"Yes," the don replied. "He won't let me say no. Well, how could I say no? He is a very powerful and wealthy man. Besides, Neon likes him too." He talked back to the man on the phone. "Ah, yes, yes, she's alright."

"Is she awake? Ame-hime, I mean," said the man.

"She's asleep," Light replied.

"Oh, then I should surprise her the moment she wakes up." The call ended.

Light sighed again.

Leorio blinked looking at the don and the Kuruta. "Well, can you at least explain what happened?"

Light opened his mouth to talk but the door suddenly opened.

"Where is she?"

Both hunters were surprised. The man was... "YOU?!"


	13. Of Lamps and Genies

**DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**-------**

**OF LAMPS AND GENIES**

We slept in each others arms. Hm...I felt his palms caressing my hair.

"Shal-kun..."

We have been living together as husband and wife for eight months. Things weren't smooth-sailing. There were moments when I cried out of guilt as the memories of my lord haunted me time and again. No. They did not haunt me. They simply made me feel so guilty for I still longed to have him in my arms. But during my paranoia, Shal-kun was always on my side whispering words of comfort. Lightening up my day by the warmth of his love. Making me laugh at his amusing tales.

"Shal-kun..."

I certainly cannot live without him. I smiled not opening my eyes. I couldn't forget his facial expression the moment I told him about my pregnancy. He looked so shocked yet overjoyed and excited at the same time. Well, all men would surely feel the same, ne? Oh, but my Shal-kun...he even carried me up and turned round and round. I touched the rounded bulge on my womb. Our first baby. Oh, this early marriage made me quite mature, ne? Hm? It doesn't matter. I'm just so happy.

But there was one thing I feared. That dream. I was taking a walk at the garden when the ground suddenly opened and ate me up. That was scary. But I know it won't happen. I won't let it happen. I'm already happy with my Shal-kun.

I touched his hand. A're? "Ne, Shal-kun," I said, my eyes still closed. "Why are you so cold?" I reached for his face. Ah, his hair. His hair was so smooth and so silky and so...long? My eyes flew open. A pair of black irises met me.

"Yo. I thought you were dead," said a voice in a monotone.

I blinked. "Shal-kun? What happened to you?" I blinked again. His skin was rosy. Why did it become so pale? And his eyes were green and now it was black. And how did he grow his hair so fast? Is it a wig?

"Shal-kun. Shal-kun. I always hear you whisper that name in your sleep. Unfortunately, I don't know who that person is." He sat up and rested his back on the headrest. "Hm? He's your man, ne?"

I blinked. Too shocked to speak.

"Hm? Why aren't you answering me? You're not mute, right? And I don't believe you're deaf." He leaned forward and poked my face with his finger. "A're? You're still alive, aren't you?"

He's...

"Hm? What shall I do with you? I planned to leave you on that swamp but you were just too beautiful to ignore so I brought you here."

He's not...

"I don't usually appreciate feminine beauty but when I saw you I was struck. You looked just like the princess of the legend. Of course I don't believe in legends for legends aren't true. Oh well, but I can change my mind, ne?"

He's not my Shal-kun...

"Wah. It seems like I don't want to part with you now. Hm. I guess I have to buy...no. You can't buy a person unless he's sold by somebody. Ah, yes. I have to marry you then."

No way...I shivered. My Shal-kun... My Shal-kun...

"A're? What happened to you? Are you a human being?"

_My Shal-kun is gone!_ I pulled his hair with all my strength. "Give me my Shal-kun back, you freaking idiot!" Tears fell from my eyes. No way! No way! I lost Leorio-san! I lost my lord! Am I going to lose Shal-kun too? "You bastard! You idiot! You monster! Give me my Shal-kun back!" I punched him. Kicked him. Scratched him Pulled his hair. Yanked him back and forth. "Give me my Shal-kun back!"

I heard footsteps coming towards us. I did not care. They came and surrounded us. I did not care. I kept on yelling at him.

"Hey, hey, woman! Stop it! Illumi! Aren't you going to stop her?"

His black expressionless yes simply looked at the old man. "No," he replied.

"Oh!" shrieked the woman wearing a long gown. A're? Is that a real woman? She looked like a robot to me. "Of all women in the world, why her? Look at her body! She's pregnant. She's already married, my son! Are you trying to commit adultery?"

I yelled all the more. "Give me my Shal-kun back!"

The fat guy frowned. "She's so annoying. Why not feed her to Mike?"

I turned and glared at him. They seemed so strong but I did not care. I wanted my Shal-kun back, that's all.

"Geez! She's scary! Ne, Aniki, you fit together. You may kill her husband and take over."

"Milluki!" said the old man. Then he turned to the guy he called Illumi. Ah, yes. He's the one who told me to marry him. "Illumi. If you really like her, then we'll support you."

"Grandfather Zeno! Oh, why are you always interfering with our internal affairs?"

"Enough, Kikyou. Let Illumi decide for himself. He's the one getting married after all," said a tall, muscular man with long, silvery hair.

The man beside me touched my hand and gently disentangled his hair from my fingers. "I like her."

I shrank back. "No way! I'm already married! We—my Shal-kun and I—we're having a baby, can't you see? Ne? My Shal-kun? Where is he?!" Tears were blurring my vision. "Where! Where is my Shal-kun?!" It seemed so strange to me but my voice sounded so different. More like that of those monsters on the horror movies I've watched. "My Shal-kun..."

Then it hit me...

"What's that aura?" he said. "Hm? I thought you were just beautiful but as I see it you're quite strong. You're indeed the fitting bride for me. Kindly draw the curtains, Milluki-chan."

The dream...the ground ate me up...it...wasn't a dream at all.

.

The rays of the risen sun struck my skin as the thick, dark curtains were drawn to the sides of the large window. I did not care. Birds flew and chirped and sang sweet notes. I did not care. My Shal-kun...my Shal-kun...

"_Ne, mi sol, what's wrong? Do you want to have some tea?"_

I hugged myself. Shal-kun...where are you?

"_We're having a baby! That means I'm going to be a father and you're going to be a mother! Oh! If the baby's a boy, I'll name him Ljiljana. But if it's a girl, I'll name her Soledad."_

Shal-kun...

"_Genies are mythological beings which were said to live on lamps. If you rub an old lamp, a smoke will come out and a genie will appear. Then he will grant you a wish."_

Genie...wish...oh, I wish to have my Shal-kun back! I will tell him everything! I will tell him that the earth came and ate me! It wasn't my fault, ne? Ne? Ne? A lamp! I need to find a lamp! I stepped out of the bed and tried to run. There were ropes binding my feet.

"Ame-hime. Please calm down. I'm not going to hurt you—"

I pushed him away and pulled my feet. The rope dissolved.

"Eh? That was a nen-rope. How did you—"

A lamp! I need a lamp! Ah, there it is! I picked it up and rubbed. Smoke. Smoke! There was no smoke! Where is the genie? Where is the genie? "Come out! Please, come out! Ne! I need to make a wish, you know!" I threw in on the floor where it broke into pieces. "Ne! Genie! Why won't you get out of your lamp?!" I stamped my feet and pulled my hair. I can't take it anymore! I just can't take it anymore! Why do I have to lose the ones I love? Am I that bad to be punished severely like this?

"Ame-hime! Stop it!" He grabbed be from behind.

I faced him. I couldn't see his face. My eyes were too teary to see anything clearly. "You...took my nen away...then you took Leorio-san...then you took my lord...and now...you're trying to take away my Shal-kun! I will never forgive you! I'll kill you!"

"Ame-hime!"

I grabbed everything I could lay my hands on and threw them away. I did not care if it hit me or the person beside me. I did not care. Why should I care? I lost everything! Everything! And—and there was—there was no genie in the lamp!

I heard footsteps once again.

"Geez! She's insane! Illumi! You can find a better woman. Throw her out!"

I shivered. "Throw me out?" I whispered. "You took my Shal-kun away and you're going to throw me out? You?" I felt a strong hand grasp my arms. It was strong. So strong That I couldn't understand how I managed to pull myself away and grab a fragment of the broken lamp. I raised it to the air. Its sharp edge glistened under the heat of the sun. "Die!"

I plunged it to someone. Blood flowed.

"Die!"

"Stop her!"

"Illumi! Are you crazy? She's trying to kill you!"

I felt the thing in my hands pierce my skin. The fragment was pulverized in my palms. It hurt a lot. But the wounds in my hand were nothing compared to the pain in my heart. My Shal-kun... "I'll kill you all! Die!" I picked a vase and broke it.

I saw him at last. "Shal-kun! Your hair! Why won't you remove that wig?" I pulled his hair and cut it off. "Ne, look! The baby! The baby is growing so fast! You said he's eight months. One more month and he will come out!" I pulled his hair all the more. "Oh! I'm not even certain if it's a boy or a girl! How stupid of me! Gomen ne?" I pulled his hair harder. "Shal-kun?"

I felt a hand land against my neck. It did not hurt. I turned around.

"Nani? She wasn't hurt? Is she a human?"

"Hm. I think she's a monster."

"Monster? Monster?" I released his hair and pulled mine. "I'ya! If I turn into a monster...my Shal-kun..."

"_Hm, even if you grow old and toothless, even if you lose your beauty, I'd still love you, mi sol."_

"My Shal-kun! My Shal-kun is the kindest person in the world!" I sobbed. A bird as twice as big as me passed by the window. I jumped off and grabbed its tail. I pulled it inside and stabbed it. Blood flowed. I laughed. "My Shal-kun was just so kind! I can't live without him, you know! Why? Why did you take him away from me?" I stabbed it again and again and again till I got bathed in its blood. "My Shal-kun is gone..." I felt myself tumble down.

"Ame-hime!"

"My Shal-kun...is..."

"Ame-hime!"

"...gone..."

"Ame-hime! Tell me where he is! I'll find him for you! I'd bring him back to you! Don't die!"

"My Shal-kun..."

"Ame-hime!"

A card dropped just before I lost my consciousness. The Ace of Diamonds. _I don't care about you. I want my Shal-kun back..._

-------

Edited: 091209


	14. Of Eyes and Diamonds

**DISCLAIMER: THIS ANIME AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**-----**

**OF EYES AND DIAMONDS**

Days passed. My tears never stopped flowing. Although my body was unshackled and free from chains, I felt like a pitiful prisoner in a place I don't know where. Nobody tried to touch me. Who would want to? Even the strongest person in the world wouldn't like a girl who bites, pinches and kicks like a madman. Nobody cared about me at all. Ah, no. There was one. The raven-haired man who took me in. I never raved again. I simply shut my mouth and decided never to talk again.

"Ame-hime. How long are you going to cry? Till your tears run out and blood flow in its stead?"

"Ame-hime. Yamete kudasai."

"Ame-hime."

"Ame...hime..."

Amid my tears, I often wonder why he calls me a princess. Although I often fantasize that I am one, I'm not that naïve not to know that I am not of royal descent.

"Ame-hime. Aren't you going to touch your food?"  
"Ho'ra, this is expensive, you know. If you won't eat it, I'll give it to someone else."

"Ne, Ame-hime, you've got to walk around and exercise a bit."

For days, he did everything to get my attention. I never gave in. Why should I? All I wanted was have my dear husband again. To tell him everything. To apologize for my faults. My insensitivity. I also wanted to find my lord again. I must apologize to him too. I need to explain everything. Everything. My misdeeds. My broken promises.

"Ne, Ame-hime, do you really want to see him again?"  
That question made meget up from the bed and look at him at last. "H-honto ni?" I asked excitedly. "Ne! Ne! Please find him! I don't care if I die! I just want to see him again!"

He faced the window. "You really love him,ne? He's so fortunate. I envy him."

I blinked. We were together for so many days yet I realized that I never saw his face. Yes, I know that his eyes were black and his hair was long and his skin was pale. But I never bothered to gaze at him for long. My eyes were just too blurry to catch a glimpse of his true form. I don't even remember the shape of his eyes. Are they wide or narrow? Almond-shaped or rounded? Is he tall? Yes, he is tall. And his voice sounded so different. If he did not babble about wanting to marry me, I might have mistaken him for woman. A're? Who is he by the way?

"Milluki-chan...Kikyou...Zeno..." I muttered. "Who are you?"

He laughed faintly. "My name is Illumi. Illumi Zaoldyeck. I'm a professional assassin."

For the first time during my stay in his premises, my eyes widened in amazement. "A-Assassin..?" I whispered.

He sighed. "You're scared?"

I jumped out of the bed and caught his arm. "I'ya! I'm amazed! Sugoi ne! Assassin means you kill people, ne? Ne?"  
He nodded not looking at me.

I giggled with glee. "My lord and my Shal-kun are just like you! But they don't just kill. They're also thieves. They both belong to Genei Ryodan!" I said proudly. "My lord, Jian Fei, is number seven and my Shal-kun is number nine!" I couldn't hide anything away from him. I don't want to. I want to tell him everything. He looked so trustworthy and honest.

"Genei Ryodan?" he asked a little bit surprised.

I released his hand and gazed at the full moon enthroned on the dark skies above. "Hai! When I saw my lord's victims scattered on the floor, I was scared. The blood was just so yucky and smelly. But when I saw him, my fear went away so suddenly. When the sea took me away and gave me to Shal-kun, I thought he was an angel. When I learned that he was just like my lord, he looked more angelic in my eyes. Dakara...dakara..." I began to sob.

I felt his hands on my shoulders. "You amazed me much. I thought you were just a beautiful face." He began to put his arms around me. "Those guys were terrible, you know, but you came to love them."

"Hey, they aren't terrible! My lord was so kind and generous and my Shal-kun was so caring and gentle," I said. I wiped my tears away and disentangled myself from his embrace. I faced him. "A'no sa, Illumi-sama—" I felt a sharp twinge pierce my heart. "I-Illumi...sama.." A new tear fell down my cheek.

He blinked. "Hm? Ame-hime?" He wiped the tear away by his finger but more tears fell from my eyes. "What's wrong?"

I touched the bandages wrapping the wound on his shoulders. "G-Gomen da sai..." There were more bandages on his arms and legs.

He smiled. "It's all right. It will heal later."

I'm really stupid, ne? So stupid for ignoring the beauty of his sparkling eyes as lovely as the most expensive diamonds in the world. No. His eyes were lovelier. "Gomen da sai..."

"Hm. I said it's okay. I'm alright."

I touched the cut on his cheek. It wasn't deep but I'm sure it hurt him a lot. Ah, I deserve severe punishment for staining a part of such beautiful face. "Gomen da sai, Illumi-sama..."

"It's okay now."

His hair. "I...I destroyed it..." I whispered touching the remnants of those pretty tresses. Thank God I only ruined a little part of it. "A-A'no sa, Illumi-sama," I said.

"Hm?"

"D-do you...want me to fix it?" I offered. I must fix everything. I must. I should. It's all my fault.

He smiled. "As you please, Ame-hime."

I wiped all my tears and picked a hairbrush, a comb and a pair of scissors. He sat on the chair. I stood up working on his hair. Every stroke, every cut made me feel something inside of me. I ruined my own life because of my hard-headedness. If I did not escape from my bodyguards to attend that auction, I wouldn't have lost my nen. If I did not run away, I wouldn't have encountered that joker. I wouldn't have undergone such..._i'ya_. If I did not run away, I wouldn't have met Leorio-san and feel the meaning of true love, the joy and the pain of my unrequited first love. If I did not rave and jump out of the window, I wouldn't have been carried by the lightning. I wouldn't have met my lord. The fist man to drive me crazy and out of control. If I did not walk along the seashore, I wouldn't have been devoured by the waters. I wouldn't have met Shal-kun. The first person to make me feel the warmth of genuine compassion and unselfish devotion. _Illumi-sama_...

"Finished!" I said.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Ame-hime."

My last ace. I cupped his face gently on my palms. I knew it. I will start my life anew.

.

"Neon!" I heard my father on the next line. We wailed so loud that I thought me eardrums would explode. "Oh my dearest! I have been searching for you here and there! Ne! Where are you? Did that guy hurt you? Tell Papa! I'd break his bones to pieces!"

I smiled. My Illumi-sama is a little bit naughty. "He didn't. He's very kind to me. Papa," I said. I must tell him about it. "I'm getting married soon."

"_Your marriage with that other man isn't sanctioned by law. Therefore, it isn't legal,"_ _Zeno-jisan explained. "Therefore, under the law, you are still single and you have all the rights to marry Illumi."_

"_Well," said Kikyou-kaasan adjusting her plumed hat, "I personally dislike you. But since you were approved by my husband, I can't do anything about it."_

"_Kikyou," said Silva-toochan, "I approved because I know she's qualified. Come to think of it. She doesn't know much about nen and her only ability was even stolen. Yet under such conditions, she developed a physical strength stronger than that of a gorilla, an elephant, a vulture a serpent and a hundred monsters put together."_

"_Soo, soo," said Zeno-jisan. Then he looked at me. "Ojou-san, the zaoldyeck family welcomes you."_

I touched the child in my womb. Children rather. The ultrasound results told us that there were three babies inside of me. "I'm expecting babies too," I said.

"You're pregnant?!" my father yelled.

Illumi-sama took the phone from my hands. "A'. She's very pregnant. I'm not the father though but I like your daughter. I'm going to marry her whether you like it or not."

I giggled. He's just so naughty! That's what i like about him. I leaned on his strong chest.

"Te'ne!" my father said angrily. "Your name is?!"

"Illumi Zaoldyeck," he replied.

"Za—Zao—Za—"

The other phone slammed down.

"Hey!" Illumi-sama said putting the phone back on its cradle. "Your father's brave, ne? Just like you."

I hugged him tight and snuggled on his fresh scent. "Lumi-sama..." I whispered.

"Hm?" Oh, he makes me feel so at home.

"I love you."

"_You always call me Ame-hime. Why?"_

"_Because it was raining hard when I saw you. I was walking on a swamp when the ground suddenly opened and brought you out. You were half-buried on the mud but the rain washed the dirt away from your face. Then I realized that I saw a princess in the rain."_

"Come again?" he said blinking. Oh, he looked so innocent and charming! I wonder how he became an assassin. Ah, family business, that is.

"I love you."

"_But you love him."_

"_I love you. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm such an idiot, ne?"_

"_No, you're not. But come again? You love that guy you were ranting about, right?"_

"_Oh yes, I do. But it's time to leave the past and look into the future. Lumi-sama,I love you. And I will marry you."_

"I love you too," he said.

"_Now I understand why my brother ran away from home and opposed my beliefs contradicting his aims of having friends. Being alone is just so lonely. I'm glad I found you."_

"Lumi-sama..." Tears fell from my eyes. I am so blessed. I will cherish him for the rest of my days.

The door opened. "Hey!" It was Zeno-jisan caressing his whiskers. "Excited about the wedding, eh? But Neon-chan must give birth before anything else."

"Ah, soo desu ka. The babies," Lumi-sama said. "Do you want me to be their father?" he asked.

I smiled and wiped my tears. Damn! Why am I always crying like this? "I would love too. But I think they should carry my father's surname. He wished to have male heirs, you know, and the ultrasound said they're boys."

He patted my head so gently. "Okay then."

"Heh! You're always ignoring me! Come on! I'm the grandfather here!"

-----

Edited: 091309


	15. PART TWO

**DISCLAIMER: THIS ANIME AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**For Illumi-sama's new hairstyle, please look at this links. kindly remove the spaces:**

**[link 1.]** http: // www .ifc. com/ images /cast/photos/286x286_basilisk_hotarubi2_cast_mini_gallery_thumb_0_1_1. jpg

**[link 2.]** http: // www. boliviales. com/ fotos /37_Basilisk_ Hotarubi .jpg

**-----**

**IS THIS A REUNION?**

"Yo," said the newcomer. "You two look familiar. Have we met before?"

Leorio's veins pulsated in seemingly intolerable anger. "Yeah. Really familiar. We met at the Hunter Exam."

The Kuruta nodded. "Yes. That's right. By the way, I see you have a new hairstyle. But I will recognize you no matter what. Your eyes."

Illumi blinked at them and sighed lazily. "Whatever. Where is she? My Ame-hime?"

Old Light Nostrade ignored the hunters and pointed a finger at his daughter's fiancé. "You—you look like—you look like the Lady Jythrae!"

Iluumi blinked again. "Jyth—what? Who's that?"

"Lord Vladimir's fiancée!" yelled the don. "Oh! I Thought the Zaoldyecks looked like ugly monsters! But you! You're as beautiful as a delicate snowflake! I give you my entire support!" And he bowed really low. "My apologies for slamming the phone."

The assassin simply sighed. "Oh, it's nothing. Where is she?"

"Room 224," Leorio replied for the don.

"Ah! Room 224 that is!" said Light happily. A're? His formerly shocked face became so happy. "Ahahahahahahaha! You know, dear, the Lady Jythrae was a very beautiful woman! I only saw her in an old painting. But when you stepped in, I was so surprised. Why, the she's lovelier than the painting! Ahehehehehehe! Please take care of Neon,ne? My Lady?"

"I'm not a lady," Illumi said dryly.

"Tch, he's impossible," the doctor muttered. Kurapika sighed in response.

They walked till they found the room where Neon lay peacefully. In an instant, the assassin's seemingly dead eyes sparkled to life.

Leorio blinked twice. "That was amazing. I thought he's no more than a assassination robot."

"He's still human after all," Kurapika said.

Light was still laughing, ranting about the beauty of Lady Jythrae. "Ahahahahaha! She's just so pretty!"

Illumi ignored them all and bent over his fiancée. "Ame-hime."

Neon's eyes opened. "Lumi-sama!" Was she afraid? Shocked? Scared? To their surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and raised her head to meet his lips.

"Te—te—te'ne!" Leorio mumbled, his face getting red all over. "My! I miss my Anita-san!"

"Matte!" Light cut off. "You're not married yet!"

"Gomen," Illumi said.

"Mada! Mada! Papa's such a killjoy person! We're not doing anything wrong, ne, Lumi-sama?"

"Enough! I will never tolerate any pre-marital relations!" said Light in a stern voice.

"Papa!"

Kurapika smiled. "Well, I guess it's time for us to exit the scene."

"Hehehe! You said it right!"

They both went out of the room. Just then, they heard running footsteps of many people.

"Eh? Who are these hoodlums?" said the doctor angrily. "Oi! This is a hospital! If you're having a marathon, do it outside!"

A blue-haired lady faced him and threw him an icy glare. "Nani?"

Kurapika's fists clenched. His cool blue eyes turned as red as blood. "K-Kumo…"

-----

Edited: 091309


	16. This is a Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: THIS ANIME AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**For Illumi-sama's new hairstyle, please look at this links. kindly remove the spaces:**

**-----**

**IS THIS REALLY A REUNION?**

"S-Spider…" Kurapika whispered.

A tall handsome young man with cool green eyes walked towards them. "This is mi sol's room, ne? Neon Nostrade, I mean." The other people sat calmly on the chairs at the waiting area except the biggest of them.

The doctor nodded as calmly as he could. _This is creepy!_ he thought. How on earth was he going to prevent Kurapika from killing another Spider and to control these hoodlums at the same time? Wah! What a dilemma. He gripped the Kuruta's hands as firmly as he could. "She's inside. You're related?"

"Yes," said the young man. "She is my wife."

"Your wife?" said a mocking voice at the back. Another young man clad in black clothing all over. A tiny one this time. "You're joking. She's my bride."

The former smiled coolly. "Whatever you say, she is my wife. We're having a baby."

The other one laughed sarcastically. "You're funny! If ever she gets pregnant, the child will surely be mine."

Leorio's brows twitched. What the hell are they talking about? Hey, these guys are—_a're?_

"Hm, hm," said the tall one. "Even if you insist so hard, I would say the same thing. She's my wife and the baby is mine."

The other one laughed once more. "Same goes with me." Then he faced Leorio. "Yo, doctor, I'm the real husband here. I can go inside, ne?"

"Matte, yo. I'm the real one," insisted the other.

_Nani? Are these guys crazy?_ "A'no sa," said Leorio as politely as he could, "but there must be some mistake here. Neon Nostrade isn't married. She's a single mother and she just gave birth to children. But she's already engaged. Her fiancé's inside that room." He began to look at both men. Blue-black hair amber eyes, skin as fair as cherry blossoms… They are—_no way!_

Both men blinked at him. "You're bluffing," said the small one. "Ni'Hyung-shi won't betray me."

"Nuh-uh. She betrayed you many months ago," said the green-eyed fellow. Then he turned back to the doctor. "Children? Twins?"

"I'ya. Triplets that is," he replied. Kurapika's chains began to move. _Ya'da! Kurapika! Don't!_

The tall guy blinked. His cold smile grew soft and warm. "The babies. My children. Can I possibly take a look at them? Well, I'd still look at them whether you allow it or not. Ahahahahahaha!"

Kurapika's red eyes turned back to their original blueness. "Your children?" He said. This guy is the father…how about the other one? "_Gomen. It's triplets actually. I said twins because only two infants looked alike. The other one looked completely different."_ Could it be that—

"Shut up," said the small one. "Those children are mine."

"Not so. The children are mine."

"Tch. Whatever. They're mine."

These guys are—

"Shut up. Ah, I know. Why not ask Ni'Hyung-shi herself? For sure, she knows everything about it, ne?"

"Soo. Mi sol will never lie to me."

Leorio frowned. _These guys are impossible!_ "Sumimasen, but as I said earlier, her fiancé is—"

"Fiancé that is," said the ronin who never said anything a while ago. He kicked the door open.

"A'," said another big fellow, a muscled one without eyebrows. "Shal, Fei, you two, settle this thing immediately."

"Hai, hai!" said the green-eyed one. "Ne, Fei, let's go now."

Those amber eyes gleamed coldly. "You don't have to tell me."

-----

Edited: 091309


	17. This is another chapter

**DISCLAIMER: THIS ANIME AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**-----**

**THIS IS ALSO A CHAPTER**

The sun shone beautifully up high. A flock of birds flew around the cottony clouds of the bright cerulean sky. Trees shook a little and a few dead leaves flew towards the glass window of the hospital room. Three men stood around the hospital bed. No. There were six.

Light blinked again and again. Tears fell from his eyes. "Wow! Sugoi, ne! It's the first time I met a real Hong Yue Liang! And this one! The absolute clone of Lord Vladimir! Oh! Can I keep you here?"

Shalnark smiled confidently and ignored the don. "Mi sol, tell these guys that we are already married. The kids. They are all my children, right? Right?"

"My," Feitan said. "I thought you're intelligent. Why can't you understand? Ni'Hyung-shi was my bride before you met."

Illumi blinked. "I don't care about these idiots. Ame-hime, kindly tell them that you are my fiancée."

Leorio scratched his head. "How troublesome!" he mumbled. "I never thought the fathers of those children are these—these—gah!"

Kurapika closed his eyes. "Really troublesome." Yosh. Well, he won't die if he won't catch these people immediately, right? Sure he wanted to take revenge so badly for his dead comrades. But not this time. Not now. Tch. Such a wrong timing. He opened them once more and spoke. "Since these matters are private, may we kindly take our leave?"

The old Nostrade blinked. "Very well. And I think I have to leave too."

The doctor frowned. "Sir, you shouldn't leave this time! She's your daughter!"

The Zaoldyeck turned to the don. "It's alright. Leave it to me." Light turned towards the door and ran away. Then the assassin turned to the hunters standing side by side. "What are you waiting for? Get out."

"Geh!" Leorio said with a sigh. "Right, right." He turned to walk out but Neon's hands gripped his wrist. "N-Neon-chan…"

Kurapika went out. "Seems like they did not notice me at all," he whispered. And he sat on the chair just beside Light who was sitting beside the other Spiders. "Boss?"

The old man's face looked so anxious. "K-Kurapika…this is a disaster, isn't it?" He buried his face on his palms. "Those men…"

"Daijoubu," said the Kuruta. "If we hear her scream, we'll go back, ne?"

-----

091309


	18. Another chapter

**DISCLAIMER: THIS ANIME AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**-----**

**SERIOUS CHAPTER**

Neon blinked. _No way_…

"Ni'Hyung-shi?"

"Mi sol? What's wrong?"

"Don't mind them, Ame-hime. I'm here."

Tears fell from her eyes.

"N-Neon-chan…"

"I…" she whispered. She never thought that these men would meet each other like this. Not even in her wildest dreams. "I…"

Shalnark came forward and stroke her back. "Ne, mi sol, that's alright. If you want to cry, just cry. Let it all out. Just make sure you won't do it excessively, ne?"

Illumi came forward and removed the Spider's hand from his fiancée. "Who said you can touch her like that? She's already engaged to me. Therefore, she's mine."

"Oi…" Leorio said. "Stop it."

Shalnark smiled in return. "Really? Well, she's already married to me."

The Zaoldyeck smiled back. "Your marriage wasn't sanctioned by law. Therefore, it wasn't legal."

"Yamete kudasai…" Leorio whispered.

"Really?" Shalnark said still smiling so sweetly. "Well, I don't really follow laws so I don't care. Ahahahahahaha!" He removed the Zaoldyeck's hand from gripping his wrist.

Illumi gripped it once more, tighter this time. "Get out of here."

Shalnark blinked. "A're? Why should I? If there's somebody who must to get out of here, it's you. Ne, Fei?" There was no answer. "Fei?"

Feitan stood up. "Ni'Hyung-shi…" he whispered. "I see you have these guys. You don't need me anymore, right?" He removed the handkerchief covering his face and handed it to her. She did not raise a hand. He placed it on the table beside her bed. "It's yours. Keep it. I don't have any personal property to give you. That handkerchief is one of my stolen things. Well, nobody wants that one, I guess. Just keep it. Perhaps it will make you remember me when I'm gone." He turned towards the door.

Shalnark pulled his hand from Illumi and grabbed his comrade by the shoulder. "Fei! Don't tell me you're quitting?"

"Tch. Quit the Ryodan? Of course not," Feitan replied not looking at him.

"No! I mean quit your…"

Leorio gulped. These guys are serious. Really serious. He looked at Neon. She was shivering. "Neon-chan." She stretched a hand and clutched the black piece of cloth. Tears fell from her eyes.

"My lord…"

"I think this is goodbye, ne?" Feitan said.

Illumi blinked. "Yeah. A real goodbye. Get out. Now. She doesn't need you anymore."

Neon shivered all the more and held on to the doctor's hands. "You're…leaving me..?"

"Ame-hime!"

Feitan laughed sarcastically. "Leave you? It's you who left me in the first place. And you even had other men so I guess I…"

Shalnark grabbed his shoulder tighter than ever. "Fei…"

"What?"

"Are you blind or what..?"

Feitan laughed once more. "My eyes are healthy. Therefore I'm not blind."

Leorio's eyes never left Neon. _Ouch_… he thought. She was clutching him too hard that his hands bled. "Neon-chan…"

"Shalnark. Let me go."

Leorio's face twitched all the more. Neon's grip grew stronger. "N-Neon-chan…"

"Fei!" Shalnark yelled at last and turned his comrade to face him.

Leorio closed his eyes. He can't bear to see those tears falling from those amber eyes. _Well, even Spiders cry sometimes._

"What now? You want to see these tears of mine, eh? Well, it's quite nice to see someone as cold as me cry like a baby. Hm? You might wonder why I don't wail out loud, ne?"

"Stop it!" Shalnark shook him as hard as he could. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it, Fei! Damn it!"

Feitan pulled himself away. "Enough. You stay here. I'm going out. Just make sure that long-haired freak won't get her." He headed towards the door.

Leorio opened his eyes. And to his surprise, Shalnark was also crying, putting his arms around his fellow Spider in a tight embrace.

"Gomen da sai…Honto gomen da sai…" he whispered. "Gomen da sai…"

"Tch. You're annoying. Stop it, Shalnark. Let me go."

"Gomen da sai," Shalnark said so softly. "It's all my fault. If I told her to wait for you, if I did not propose that condition, she'd still be yours. It's all my fault. You can kill me if you want."

Feitan blinked. His tears never stopped flowing. "Come on. If I were in your situation, I would have done the same thing. It's not your fault. Get off me."

Shalnark hugged him tighter. "No way! It's all my fault!"

"Hey, I said it's not your fault, baka."

Illumi sighed. "Getting dramatic, are we? Stop it. It's disgusting. Get out. My Ame-hime's tired, you see. She can't entertain unsolicited visitors at this point of time so please go."

Shalnark released Feitan and faced the Zaoldyeck. "You! You are—"

"Shal. Don't mind him. Just relax, ne? Just be yourself. Gotta go."

"Matte kudasai." Leorio spoke at last. "You three, sit down."

Feitan glared at him. "Why should I obey the orders of a gorilla?"

Leorio's veins pulsated. "NANI?!"

Shalnark wiped tears away and led his comrade by the hand. "Fei. We have to follow this gorilla for now. Ne, come on."

"Hey! I'm not a gorilla!"

Illumi stopped them. "Matte. I—"

"Kindly keep your mouth shut," Shalnark said in a composed voice. He regained his composure at last.

"Saa," Leorio said. "Neon-chan, my hand lost so much blood now." Neon blinked not hearing anything. The doctor sighed. "She's not in the right condition, you see. She's still in a shock. Well, since we are gathered here and I don't understand anything, kindly explain what happened."

Shalnark looked at the doctor. "Well, Fei must explain his part first."

-----

091309


	19. A long chapter

**DISCLAIMER: THIS ANIME AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**A/N: Hm, the long speeches aren't important so you can skip them! ;) lol**

**-----**

**THIS ONE'S SERIOUS TOO, YOU KNOW**

[Explanations finished.]

"This is…complicated…" Leorio whispered. He looked at Neon's crying face. "I guess I have to tell her father."

"Ne, Leorio-san, do you think my father will be okay?" she asked in a very faint voice.

Shalnark smiled. "Daijoubu. It will be alright."

"Yeah, right." Feitan stood up. "I guess I'm not needed here. I have to go."

His comrade pulled him down. "Ne, Fei! Don't act like that! You're a father now! You have to overcome your grief! You have to be strong these times!"

Leorio blinked. _My! I never thought that these killers will have the nerve to say things like that_, he thought.

Illumi, finally understanding everything, sighed. "Right. You have to." _My why am I encouraging this dumbass?_ "Well, I can't escape from the truth, ne? I'm just a fiancé here and you two are married to her."

"_You're claiming that she's your wife but mi sol never mentioned to me that she had a husband."_

"_I call her shi and she calls me her lord. Therefore, she is my wife."_

The assassin sighed once more. "Well, I see you're all worried. Ame-hime's worried too. I guess she must sleep for now, ne?"

Neon looked up at him. "Lumi-sama? You're not mad at me?"

Illumi smiled. "Why should I? You've told me many days ago that you're already married. Come on. You have to rest well."

Shalnark smiled too. "He's right. Do you know that sleeping gives us a lot of positive effects? Sleep is not only crucial to brain development but is also necessary to help consolidate the effects of waking experience—by converting memory into more permanent and enhanced forms."

Leorio's eyes blinked. "Are you an encyclopedia?"

Shalnark ignored him and turned to Illumi. "Where are the babies?"

"Doctor," said the assassin. "Kindly lead them to the nursery."

"How about you?" Leorio asked.

"Me? I'll follow you. Duh."

.

"Look at them," Feitan said poking a tiny cheek. [He's not crying anymore.] "They look like me. Hm, I guess I have to name them. You're Byeol and you're Jangmi." He looked up. "But it doesn't sound pretty to have a single name. Ah, I know. You're Geum Byeol and you're Haneul Jangmi."

Shalnark laughed carrying the baby in his arms. "Oh, my dear Ljiljana! I want to take him with me! It's a father's duty to raise his child, ne? You see, fathers have several roles to play in a child's life. However, the primary role of any father is to delight in his children. A father is someone who has to believe in their children, and be proud of everything that their child does. A child needs to have a father that delivers. In other words, a father in which they can count on. Ljiljana could surely count on me, ne? A father must be reliable and true to his word. I'm reliable, you know!"

Leorio blinked. "W-What?"

"A truly good father isn't afraid to discipline his children," Shalnark went on. "He needs to discipline them, to educate the correct thing to do early in childhood. Weak fathers give in, and allow children to do whatever they want. Just because the children are happy and are able to push their father around, and claim to love their dad, does not make this a good fathering situation. A father needs to have authority over his children, as well as a sense of caring for their own well-being. A good father never accepts excuses from his children for behavior which is thought to have been inappropriate. Obviously, there's a fine line between parents and children which is difficult to cross. It's nearly impossible to be friends with your child as well as a parent to them. Just know that parenting should come first, and eventually, you'll be friends for being such a great parent to your child."

Feitan nodded trying to memorize everything.

"A father must also be a good role model for his children," Shalnark continued pointing a finger upwards. "It's important to be a good role model because children almost always look up to their father, and make decisions in the future based on how their father would have handled it. The worse role model a father is to his children, the more likely the children are likely to grow up and be poor role models for their own children, as well as for their own selves. Caring fathers are always proud of their children. Kids can't function without their acknowledgment of their parents being proud of their children. Children need this positive encouragement, and parents are there to provide this. And as I have said earlier, a good father must provide for his children in almost all aspects—financial, emotional, psychological, moral and spiritual. Financially, I don't have problems! Ahahahahaha! My job as a Spider gives me lots and lots of money! And I could train him to be strong and agile! I could surely raise him into a good thief! The best thief in the world!"

"What a long speech," Leorio muttered. "Where did you get it?"

"I got it from http colon slash slash www dot associated no space content dot com slash article slash seven three six seven nine five slash the underscore responsibilities underscore of underscore a underscore loving underscore father dot html," came the reply. He turned to his comrade. "My Ljiljana is just as cute as me, don't you think?"

"I think so." Feitan turned to his children and smiled. "Shalnark, arigatoo na. I will remember everything you said. Fathers have several roles to play in a child's life. However, the primary role of any father—"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Leorio said. "I don't wanna hear that speech anymore! No way! No way!" He calmed down. "A're? Did he just memorize it?"

Illumi ignored the doctor and sighed quite envious. "Ne, since you two have children, wouldn't it be justice to give her to me?"

"No way," Feitan said. "She promised me that we're going to have ten children."

"TEN CHILDREN?!" Shalnark yelled.

Illumi motioned him to keep quiet.

"T-Ten children...she's is a human, Fei. Homo sapiens. Only rabbits and other lower forms of animal life are capable of bearing so many children," Shalnark said almost sobbing.

"Hm?" Feitan said. "The female body is capable of producing babies many, many times up until the menopause hits. As a matter of fact, there's a woman in Neo Green Life Republic who had twenty-five children. But the record goes to the fifth wife of Theodore Basil of the Ancient City of York, Now York Shin, back in the seventeenth century. She had seventy children, sixty of which survived infancy."

"Yes," said Shalnark, "but every woman is different from the others. Mi sol might die, you know!"

"No way. She's strong," Feitan insisted.

Leorio scratched his head. These guys are impossible. He stepped in. "Yeah, right. She's really strong. Why, giving birth is painful, you know. Pain in contractions of uterine muscles has been described as a feeling like a very strong menstrual cramp. Midwives often encourage refraining from screaming but recommend moaning and grunting to relieve some pain. Crowning will feel like intense stretching and burning. As we all know, crowning is the time when the baby's head has pushed through the cervix and is about to enter the birth canal. During childbirth, crowning is indeed a special moment because it is when the baby's head is visible. This brings the whole pregnancy to fruition and helps the mother get through the last stages of labor. Don't you know that even women who show little reaction to labor pains often show a reaction to crowning? But Neon-chan never reacted during that period. She was so calm, even smiling. To think that it was a multiple birth!"

Illumi blinked. _My. I never thought that these guys are encyclopedias_. "Whatever. Ame-hime is mine, that's the truth. Executive Order Number Five Zero Eight Chapter One Article Two of the Family Code of the Republic of Padokia states that no marriage shall be valid, unless these essential requisites are present: one, legal capacity of the contracting parties who must be a male and a female; and two, consent freely given in the presence of the solemnizing officer. You two are legally incapacitated because: one, you are both born at Ryuuseigai [it is a common knowledge at HXH that the Spiders are born at this place] which means that you are non-existent individuals; and two, the absence of a solemnizing officer. Therefore, both marriages are invalid. Article Three Paragraph Two Sentence Three even states that the marriage ceremony which takes place with the appearance of the contracting parties before the solemnizing officer and their personal declaration that they take each other as husband and wife should include the presence of not less than two witnesses of legal age. My! You don't have witnesses for sure. The law is on my side. Ame-hime is mine."

Shalnark smiled. "Shut up. Mi sol is mine."

"Tch, she's mine," Feitan said.

Leorio scartched his head once more. "How troublesome! Somebody help me settle this!"

**-----**

_**references:**_

[1.]http : // www. Parenting -made -easy. com/tips /childbirth- crowning . Html

[2.]wikianswers dot com

[3.] http :/ /www . Famil ymatters . org . ph /Family %20C ode/FC% 20Title %20I%20 marriag e. htm

ahahahahaha...loadfs of speeches. Lol. I wanna include it to explain everything. However, these speeches aren't mine too. You may find them at the references above.

BABIES' NAMES TRANS:

Geum Byeol = golden star

Haneul Jangmi = rose of the sky

Ljiljana = lily [it's a female name actually. lol. XD]

-----

Edited: 091309


	20. OWARI

**DISCLAIMER: THIS ANIME AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**A/N: Thanks bigSEED-chan for giving me the idea what to do with the prophecy! Lol!**

**-----**

**LAST CHAPTER**

"She's mine," said the assassin said coolly.

"Not so," Shalnark said. "She's mine."

"Tch, she's mine," said the other Spider.

"Matte kudasai..." Leorio whispered. "Let Neon-chan decide for herself."

Illumi blinked. "I'm sure Ame-hime will choose me. One, I'm not short and two, I'm not talkative. Plus, I'm not a Spider who needs to steal in order to survive. I'm a scion of a respectable assassin family. And just look at my hair." He flipped his raven locks. "We'd surely look pretty together, ne?"

Shalnark put the infant back on its crib. "You're disgusting. She won't choose someone with an air like you. And what did you say? You look pretty together? Yes, I affirm. You'd surely look like sisters!"

Feitan left the babies at glared at the Zaoldyeck and his comrade. "You're both annoying. Can I kill you?"

"Shut up, shrimp," Illumi said. "A shorty kid like you shouldn't talk in the presence of elders."

Feitan laughed. "Elders? Senior citizens, you mean?"

Shalnark sighed. "That's not what he meant. My. Why am I expecting too much from an illiterate like you?"

Leorio's fists clenched. "You guys...I thought you were concerned with each other."

Illumi laughed. "Why should I be concerned with these freaks?"

"I'm not talking to you!" the doctor yelled. "I'm talking to these idiots!" He pointed a finger at the Spiders standing side by side. "You're comrades! Why are you fighting like that? Ah, yes, you too, Illumi-san, you ought to think about Neon-chan's welfare. Why do you argue with them like she was your property? Gah! You're engaged but that does not mean that she's all yours! She's not an object, she's a human being! Let her decide, alright?" All three men were all silenced. "My! You people are so troublesome, ne? I'd surely die of heart attack having you around." He went silent. And the room went silent too...

...till a faint female voice invaded. "You're fighting?" It was Neon. All heads were on her.

"Oi, Ni'Hyung-shi. You were supposed to rest."

"Right, mi sol. Weren't you shocked?"

"Ame-hime, you should have stayed there to evade these unpleasant things."

"Illumi-san! Stop it!" Leorio said out loud. "Let her speak."

Her blue eyes sparkled as her cheeks flushed. "A'no...I...heard everything."

"And?" Leorio said excitedly. "You're going to choose now?"

She nodded. "A'no...it may sound a little bit different but I..."

"Say it, Neon-chan! Say it!"

"...I love Leorio-san."

All three men grew pale. "NANI?!"

The doctor blinked again and again. "O-Ore wa..?"

She nodded, her cheeks flushing all the more. "I really love him, you know. But he's already engaged to someone else so I would like to take you all!" And she jumped towards them and spread her arms in a group hug.

Illumi's usually calm face twitched. "All...no way..."

Shalnark sighed in relief. "Soo da ne. Alright! No problem with me!"

Leorio stood still. "Nani? All of them? Is that even possible? I mean, you can't have three husbands at the same time."

"It is possible," Feitan said. "Ne Shalnark? Correct me if I'm wrong but it is called polyandry, ne?"

"Shalnark nodded. "You remembered it well. Polyandry is a rare form of polygamy wherein a woman marries two or more men at the same time. Polygyny, wherein a man marries two or more women at the same time, is the popular one which is the reason why the term polygamy is often associated and/or confused with it."

"Ne..." Illumi said. "It isn't legal, you know..."

"Hai. Soo desu. If Illumi marries mi sol, then it wouldn't be bigamy, ne?"

"Hm?"

"Trigamy? Ahahahahahaha!"

Light, who was standing on the doorway, gaped. "N-Neon is..."

Illumi blinked. "Uh, well, we can easily twist the law, you know. Let me think for a while. You, two, help me too."

Shalnark's face lit up. "I know! Our marriage wasn't legal, ne? So it means that under the law, only Illumi-san's marriage with her is the legal one!"

Feitan shrugged. "Conforming with the law is bothersome, ne? Better to have no laws at all."

"Neon is infected with these guys abnormalities!" the don sobbed.

Kurapika sighed. "Daijoubu. At least she's alright."

Illumi nodded. "The wedding must take place as soon as possible. I'm going home to inform my family."

"Matte kudasai," Leorio said. "But since you three have decided to follow that set-up, her time must be divided equally, ne?"

Shalnark nodded. "Soo desu ka! You're so intelligent, ne doctor? Yosh!" He raised his face in a very dignified manner. "If that is the case, then her time will be divided on a first come-first serve basis. Since Fei was the first one, then he is priority number one. It's not difficult. It's just like the FIFO Inventory Method."

"Gah. We're not inventories, you know," Illumi said with a sigh. "Well, what can I do? It's her choice. Well, gotta go."

Shalnark grinned. "I'm going to."

"A'." Feitan walked with him but Neon grasped his hand. "Ni'Hyung-shi?"

"My lord...we never saw each other for almost a year and I..." She snuggled on his shoulder. "I miss you."

"But I'm going now," he said.

"Will my lord refuse me now?"

Feitan blinked. "I will never refuse you."

"My! Get a room!"

.

_**Fifteen years later.**_

"Oi! Eun Hye! The rice is burning!"

"Gomen ne, ani ue!"

"Darn! Where are my shoes?"

"I borrowed it, aniki. Ehehehehehhe!"

"Baka ka omae? I need it now, idiot!"

"Don't swear in front of your little siblings!"

"Gomen da sai, onii-san!"

"Eh, Geum Byeol? Where is chichi ue?"

"Still sleeping. Oi! Chichi ue! It's already seven o'clock in the morning, eh!"

"Xiexie-noona! I want to pee!"

Ljiljana sipped his tea peacefully on the veranda. "Uncle Jian Fei's house is surely a noisy house, ne, otou-san?"

"Really noisy," Shalnark replied with a nod. "Ah, very noisy indeed." He stared at the large temple-like building with red tiles as roof. It looked so serene and traditional. A beautiful Oriental castle from afar. [Uh, not really far. Just a hill away.] But those screaming voices made it more beautiful. More alive. The strips of paper on that large door fluttered upon the force of the breeze. The tiny bells attached on the red flags shook, singing sweet notes in every movement.

"Having ten children is quite troublesome, ne?" Ljiljana said.

"A'. Really troublesome. But it seems so fun, ne?" he said.

"Otou-san." Shalnark felt his son's hand pat his shoulder. "Being an only child is more fun. I have all your attention."

Shal laughed. "Right! Dakara, you have to prepare yourself. Your little sister will come out three months from now. You should love her and take care of her the way I love you and care for you."

"Shalnark!" That voice on the gate stopped their conversation.

Ljiljana pressed a green button. The screen of a nearby computer lit up. "It's Uncle Jian Fei!"

Shalnark jumped down the veranda and ran towards the door. His fingers pressed a code. The door opened. "Yo, Fei. What are you doing here?"

Feitan yawned. "Those guys are annoying. Can I take a nap for a while?"

"Take a nap?" said another voice at the back. It was Illumi. "What a _responsible_ father! Now I know it! You hid yourself here that's why Mai Jung and Xiexie came bothering me about Wangchuk's diapers! Do you think I don't have many responsibilities? I'm a father too! I have three children of my own to worry about! You're so annoying, you get that?"

Feitan yawned. "Illumi-san, I'm asking you just one favor. Once-in-a-lifetime favor, that is. Just let me sleep for a while, ne?"

Illumi's calm face twitched. "Omae! I wanna kill you!"

"Matte kudasai! Illumi-san!"

.

Hisoka sat on bench. York Shin nights cool his head. Hm. Fresh air. He closed his eyes feeling the moment when a voice disturbed his meditation.

"The joker! You're that joker."

He opened his eyes. It was a woman carrying an umbrella though it wasn't raining. A pregnant one. He blinked. The face was familiar. "Have we met before?"

The lady smiled. "Hai! You prophesied for me fifteen years ago. Ne, Joker-san, your predictions were accurate!"

Hisoka laughed. And laughed. And laughed so much that he rolled on the floor.

"Joker-san!" said the woman with a pout. "What's so funny, eh?"

Hisoka calmed himself and sat back on the wooden seat. "You really believed me, eh?" The girl nodded. "Well, I was just joking back then. Hm, but you said that it happened, eh?" He giggled and giggled.

Neon dropped her umbrella. "You were...just joking..?"

A card flew.

_**OWARI**_

-----

Edited: 091309


	21. XD

**DISCLAIMER: THIS ANIME AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**-----**

**THIS IS REALLY THE END.**

My name is Neon and I am married. It may sound a bit weird but I have three spouses. The first one lived in a big red house on top of a hill, the second one lived in an ivory tower just a few meters under the hill, and the third one lived in a black castle beside the river which flowed from the hilltop. I have many children. Many, many children that I don't know how to take care of them. Duh! Why should I worry? Their fathers are responsible enough to look after them.

_Shal: Eh? You have two babies and I have a baby too? Nani? How did it happen? Ne, doctor, is this even possible?_

_Leo: Hehehe. See for yourself. I can't believe it myself. When a sexual contact happens and the sperm cells are ejaculated, only one of them is supposed to fertilize the egg. This case is weird, you see. Hm? I guess the contacts happened within a very short interval, ne? Ahahahahha!_

_Fei: I don't care. _

_Illu: Right, right. But how about me? I'm the legal husband here._

_Fei: Right. And because you're the legal one, kindly take the responsibility of rearing these two._

_Shal: Hey! But you memorized the speech, right? That the role of a father—_

_Fei: A speech is a speech and a responsibility is a responsibility. I like speeches. I hate responsibilities._

_Illu: Y-You! Why should I take care of this little monst—angels? Hehe._

_Fei: Oh, I'll give you money if you want. How much?_

Yosh! They're all kind! Many years ago, a fake fortuneteller prophesied for me. Ah, but it's over now. Though the prophecy was fake, I'm glad it came true. Hey, but it's fake, right? How did it come true? Oh, but it's really, really fake! How did it come true? Ne, but it's really, really, really fake! How did it—oh! Somebody help me solve this problem! A're? Is this a problem?

**REALLY THE END.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

hai, hai! I would like to take this opportunity to thank all who reviewed me.

Lumi75-san, bigSEED-chan, if not for you, I can't go on fanficking! TT__TT thanks so much!

Skogen, fanficaddictus, three-tailed-fox, you're so kind for reviewing. TT__TT. Arigatoo gozaimashita!

To all who happened to pass by, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

Takle care and GOD bless you all!

;Dgyo

-----

091309


End file.
